Our Special Chemistry
by Queen Jay Jay
Summary: Every once in while in your life time you come across someone that you fall in love with, but when you find out that person is someone that you truly do not like you think twice about it. Love is not a mistake. It's something special that you develop inside yourself and you show it to the person you love. Just like with Brittany and Alex.
1. Chp 1 Brittany

**Brittany**

Hey Brittany over here! said Sierra as I walked into the lunchroom. I spotted Sierra sitting at table with her boyfriend Doug. Well at least her boyfriend doesn't force her into having sex all time like my ex-boyfriend Colin. It had been 5 months since the day we broke up I just couldn't take it anymore I mean why is it that I'm with him somewhere next thing he wants to have sex? I completely told him I'm not ready yet, but he just wanted to do things his way by forcing me to have sex against my will (most likely he tried to rape me almost then I had to defend myself and what I did was kicked him in the crotch then ran to my car and drove him. Ever since that incident I never talked to him ever again.)

As I walked to the table to sit with Sierra and Doug I notice that Colin was sitting at a table with the rest of his buddies I walked right past him and right when I past him he had the nerve to slap my ass.

"Come on babe please forgive me? I promise I won't rush you again," I looked at him with an attitude like I'm really going to believe him again, but this time I'm not falling that again. No not this time.

"First of all Colin DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! and Second NO! I won't forgive you because honestly all you can think of is having sex all the time and I have told you a thousand times I'm not ready not yet, but apparently you don't know the definition of the word No means. But here's a idea why don't you go screw Darlene? Cause it's obvious that she likes you and you like her back so you never loved me all you tried to do was hit it and run.

Colin's friends all covered their mouths with shock and laugher knowing to that I was telling the truth and I was treating him.

"Brittany come on please don't be this way," Colin said trying to hide his hurt feelings, but I didn't care I was going to tell him how I felt and he can't stop me because he needs to know and understand that you can't force a girl to do something that she doesn't want to do(unless your very cruel and evil).

"Colin I can be any way I want to be and you can't tell me otherwise. I told you I was not ready, but you decided to take matters in your own hands and decided to ignore what I told you. So like I said you didn't love me you just loved the looks of me you loved what I am not who I am and that's not true love. So go screw Darlene oh I know that she would love to have sex with you I guarantee it she would after all she is that "Perfect Bitch" right?

I walked away from Colin and as I walked away he stood up from chair and yelled at me.

"WELL FINE YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU WERE NO GOOD FOR ME ANYWAY WITH YOUR FAKE ASS! I stopped at the table were Sierra and Doug are sitting at and I turned around and looked at Colin with anger in my eyes.

"Colin Go To HELL,'' I said without hesitation.

Colin stormed out of the lunchroom along with his buddies following right behind him. Damn Brittany. . . you must be very pissed girl after what he tried to do to you. Hell yeah Sierra I feel so stupid to fall for that asshole I can never forgive myself for that never I feel will never find the right guy for me. There is nobody here that would ever win my heart.

Oh come on Brit you will I know it. . . . . you got to find him he's somewhere he's probably somewhere in this lunchroom. Sierra said trying to help me calm my anger down.

Well I don't know Sierra looks aren't everything. I may be the beautiful, hot, sexy girl that most of these guys desire for, but when I look for true love I want to the guy to love me for who I am on the inside not the outside.

Before Sierra could say anything else to me we both heard a group of guys coming in the lunchroom looking like they were looking for someone. The lunchroom turned dead silent when the group of guys come in it was Alex Fuentes and the rest of his gang they were called the Latino Blood one of the baddest gangs in the area. Everyone didn't say a word until someone broke the silence "AIN'T NOBODY SCARED OF YA'LL! WITH YA'LL PATHETIC MEXICAN LOOKIN ASSES," Alex and his gang glare at the boy who shouted those words including the entire lunchroom.

"¿Qué coño le has dicho listillo ? **( What the fuck did you say smart ass?)** Alex said with the sound of threat in his voice.

I stared at Alex and the rest of his gang as they walked towards the boy. I looked at Alex I had to admit he is not that bad looking, but I don't like him he's just another guy who is a asshole just like Colin no wait I take that back. . . .He's way worse than Colin I mean he's in a gang which I most definitely and extremely hate not only that he has tattoos which also disgusts me deeply ugh. . . .just another complete asshole.

What the fuck are you looking at bitch? Alex says to me with a disgusted look on his face. He looked at him with a little fear in my eyes I had the urge to say something back at him, but I hesitated a little and didn't say anything, but then Doug spoke for me.

Apparently she wasn't looking at you Fuentes so why don't you just leave her alone and go about your business. Alex came up to Doug an grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his chair. I wasn't talking to you smartass why don't you stay your little white ass out of my business how about that burroface? Before I was about to get my courage and say something to Alex the bell ranged and everyone started to go to their next class. Alex unwrapped Doug's collar and started to walk away, but before he left he looked at me and I looked at him back we both looked at each other with hate in our eyes then we both walked away from each other without looking back.

"Come on Brit let's go," Sierra said while getting her things together. I swear to every day Alex always tries to start a fight with someone and it gets annoying, but whatever what class do you have next Brittany?

Chemistry with I said still thinking about what happened between the connection with Alex and I (Why is everyone so afraid of him? Just because he's in a gang? sigh it doesn't matter he's just a another guy who's a dangerous jerkface.)


	2. Chp 2 Alex

**Alex**

Okay I know I heard the bell ring, but I wanted finish this little burro right here he has the fucking nerve to call the Latino Blood gang pathetic? Oh hell this punk has no idea who he is fucking with right now. The boy that my gang and I are about to beat up is Jasper Smith a little white boy how tries to be tough and not only that he is a fucking wannabe, but literally right now he is in a rude awakening. I walked up to the little punk, push him against the wall and the rest of my gang surrounds him and we all glare at him with such fury the little nigga bitch starts to get scared now(Oh no don't start to get scared now you little bitch what happened to those little tough words you had before?)

"Paco y Enrique asegurarse de esta pequeña perra no tiene ninguna manera de salir de aquí. **(Paco and Enrique make sure this little bitch does not have no way out here.)** I said talking like I was the big boss (but really I'm not Hector is.)

"Oh? what's wrong Jasper? What happen to those jazzy ass tough words you had earlier?," I said cracking my knuckles in front of him trying to make me even more scared cause now he knows he fucked up with the wrong gang.

"No wait guys I-I-I-I was just playin I didn't mean it really guys," he said chuckling a little trying to play his way out of this situation. My gang and I gain up on Jasper making sure he doesn't try to run away.

"Come on guys p-p-p-please really I was just. . . .," (POW!) Enrique punches Jasper in the face causing Jasper to fall to the ground and blood starts fall from Jasper's mouth. Jasper looks up at Enrique then looks at the rest of us with fear in his eyes. Enrique picks up Jasper by the collar of shirt then punches him in the stomach causing Jasper to spit out even more blood.

"Hey Enrique there's no need to kill the dude. We got to get class unless you want to deal with that annoying stupid ass principle again?," I said trying to get Enrique to realize that we can deal with Jasper later, but right now I don't want to hear that pathetic excuse for a principle(personally sometimes he acts like a bitch).

"Alright Alejo. I will deal with you later you little. . .,'' ENRIQUE! _Vamos!_ I said shouting at Enrique. Enrique pushes Jasper into a wall then laughs then the rest of my gang starts to walk to class. My next class is Chemistry with Mrs. Peterson aww man I heard she can be a dolor en el culo a veces **(pain in the ass sometimes).** As I walked to Chemistry class I started to think about the girl I looked at when I was walking towards Jasper in the lunchroom. I knew who she was she's that rich, popular bitch who acts like she's all that Brittany Elise, but I will admit she does got it going on and she is hot, but personally I think she's a first degree bitch.

" Hey Alex wait up.'' Paco says walking up behind me.

"What up man?

"Good luck in Peterson's class man she's going to get on your nerves a lot man I can just hear her getting under skin and you getting totally pissed off. Aww man good luck Alex HA HA HA HA!,"

I hit Paco on the back off his head.

"Don't remind me,"

I arrive to Mrs. Peterson's class 3 mins late after the bell, but when I walk in the classroom I see Colin Adams sitting in the front of the classroom with Darlene and then sitting 3 seats back behind them is Brittany Elise sitting with Sierra. I can see them talking to each other, but then Brittany turns her head and sees me we both make eye contact at each other, but then we both look at each other with disgust. I walk towards the back of the room to sit with the rest of friends as I sit down I see Señorita Peterson walk into the room.

"Okay class I really appreciate that you found your own seats that you want to sit at, but I have a sitting chart so I will be sitting you,"

The class groans and tells the class to quit complaining and she starts to sit the kids in their sits.

"Colin Adams and Darlene you have the first sit,"

Well I figured that those two were going to be assigned to sit next to each other it was very obvious, because all those two ever do is give each other love eyes. Everyone knows those two are always in love with each other, but I did hear that Colin was dating Brittany at one point, but then something happened I don't know what and I don't care that's her problem.

"Second sit behind them is Brittany Elise and Alejandro Fuentes,"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!," I thought in my mind

Brittany got up and went to the sit behind Colin I followed behind her and sat in the sit next her. She doesn't look at me she is sitting like she can't stand me and I can't stand her either, but she has this little pouty look on her face which I notice at the corner of my eye and to be honest it's kinda cute. continues the sitting chart and starts to give the class an a assignment.

"Okay class the person who is sitting next to you will be your be chemistry partner for the rest of the year," Ms. Peterson says with a smile.

Brittany and I look at each other, we look each other for a couple of seconds and I look into her ocean blue eyes and I never realized that her eyes are so beautiful. She looks back me and we both look at each other up and down scanning one another then she turns her head to face forward and leans her hand on her cheek. I face forward looking at take stacks of paper getting ready to give us some kind of assignment while she passes the worksheet out she places the sheet on our table I reach to grab the sheet once I placed my hand the paper Brittany's hand is on top of my hand (It seems we both tried to get the paper). We look at each other then Brittany snatches her hand back then places it on her lap.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," she says stuttering

"It's okay," I say giving her a little smirk." Okay class look at the paper that I gave you and your partner. What you and your partner will be doing is one of you will be assigned a project and you have until October 31 to have it finished so DO NOT fool around and waste time."


	3. Chp 3 Brittany

**Brittany**

"I can't believe I'm partners with Alex Fuentes and not only that our hands touched and we made eye to eye contact!," I thought to myself, but honestly when I looked into his eyes they were so gorgeous and extremely cute. When I looked at them I felt my heart racing uncontrollably, it was like looking at a innocent guy who doesn't hurt anyone just wants to protect and help them. Looking into Alex's eyes was like looking at a prince's charms inside he's Mexican, but while I was so focus on Alex I noticed Colin and Darlene teasing and flirting with one another. I tried to ignore it, but it's hard I still have a little bit of feelings for Colin, but I could never forgive him for what he tried to force me to do. So I tried to ignore them and put my focus on the project, but Alex still has the paper in his hands and I can't see it, because he refuses to put it down(Ugh I really don't want to speak to him, because he's an asshole just like Colin, but I want to get this over with I got to speak to him).

"May I see the paper please," I said with a little attitude in my voice.

"Why do you need to see it? Don't you have a copy?," He said messing with me knowing damn well that the teacher didn't give an extra copy for us.

"Alex you know dang well that she didn't give us another piece of paper to look at. SO GIVE ME THE PAPER!," I said raising my voice with little bit of anger.

"Listen you bitch," before Alex could finish his sentence cuts him off.

"ALEX! you better watch your language in my classroom I do not tolerate any inappropriate behavior in my classroom. Are we clear on that ?"

"Sigh. . . .Si Senorita. . . . bitch," he says muttering under his breath.

"What was that Alex?!,"

"Nada Senorita Peterson," Alex says getting annoyed a little.

"Listen you chica I don't know what crawled up your ass today, but you don't need to give me your little sassy ass attitude," He said trying to act all sensitive a little.

"Dude you called me a bitch in the lunchroom it obvious I have an attitude with you and besides I don't know what crawled up your ass today either, but you didn't have to call me a name when you could've just kept walking," I said trying to use his words that he used against me.

Alex smirks at me a little then looks me up and down again, but this time his looking at my body figure then comes back looking at my face. He holds his gaze at my face for a little then gets distracted by one of his friends who taps him on the shoulder and starts to talk to him in Spanish were I can't understand neither one them. His friend looks at him then chuckles a little then starts talking to Alex.

"¿Cómo está tu nueva pareja química? **(How's your new chemistry partner?)** ,"

"Ella es una perra, pero es un poco rudo demasiado. **(She's a bitch, but she's a little badass too)** He says after he looks at me and smirks.

 **"** De todos modos, una fiesta en la playa este fin de semana. Te interesa? **(Anyway we throwing a party at the beach this weekend. You interested amigo?)**

"Si hombre estoy allí. **(Yeah man I'm there.)**

Alex's friend leaves our table, I look at Alex shaking my head with disbelief.

I sigh "Lets just get this stupid assignment over with," I said wishing that the class would end already.

The bell rings and the class gathers their stuff and starts to walk out the door. I get up from my sit, grabbed my backpack then start to walk towards the door. Alex follows behind me I look through my pockets and I notice that I was missing something I turned around to go get it, but then I bumped into Alex he catches me then he loses his balance then he trips on the edge of a table and we both fall to the floor. I land on top of Alex then I lift myself up from him a little bit, then our eyes connected again, but this time I felt a little something between us. I don't know what it was, but it was something I never felt before I felt like I being protected by this boy by the way he looked back at me. Alex's hands were on my sides and his eyes looked at my eyes then he looked at my lips then back at my eyes. We both continued to look at one another until Ms. Peterson over to see if we were okay.

" Are you two okay?." Ms. Peterson asks as she walks over to help us. We both look at her then I quickly got off of Alex and started to get my things together and ran out the classroom door.

I ran to my locker, opened it and started to breath heavily I just couldn't believe what just happened in the classroom with Alex.

"Oh God how could I be so freakin stupid and clumsy," I said slapping myself on the forehead."Hey Brittany!," Sierra calls behind me.I turn around and look at Sierra and I try to pull myself "(just act casual act like nothing happened okay?)," I thought to myself.

"Hey Brittany are you okay? I saw you run through the hallways like you getting chased by someone,"

"Uh. . . yeah I'm okay I just uh. . . . . . .um I'm alright. What's up,""Okay well I was just wondering do you want to go to the beach with me and Doug this weekend?," Sierra says trying to see what was wrong with me.

"Well I don't know I have to go home and take care of sister Shelley, because my parents are going to be gone this weekend, but I can try and see if our nanny will babysit her for a while," I said

"You know what I will be there. What are we going to do over there?," I asked knowing what Sierra and Doug are planning on doing while we are there.

"We're just going to talk and probably watch the sunset and just hang out,"

"Mhmm yeah right Sierra I know what your doing. You just want to take me so I could be your company for a while then later you will makeout with Doug and you guys will be all lovey dovey around me," I said seeing the image in my mind and starting feel a little jealous.

I probably wouldn't feeling this way if it weren't for Colin's stupid ass. If only he would've listened to me in the first place we would never have broken up and we would probably do the same thing like Sierra and Doug be the cute and adorable couple.

"No Brittany that's not true I would never try to make you feel jealous. I know you and Colin broke up and I wouldn't try to hurt your feelings like that," Sierra says putting her hands on shoulders then give me a hug.

"Okay what time are you picking me up?,"

"4:30 sharp,"

"Okay I will be ready by that time,"

"Alright I will see you soon. By the way are you sure everything's ok cause you really did looked like you were trying to getaway from someone," Sierra askes me again.

"Yes I'm fine Sierra seriously I'm okay," I said acting all cool and relaxed.

"Okay Brit see ya"

"Bye Sierra"

 **It's Friday and Brittany is getting ready.**

When I arrived home after school I did my homework, did my chores, took care of Shelley and called her nanny to see if she was avaliable to take care of Shelley for today. It was 4:15pm I already got dressed I was wearing some blue jean shorts, tight ocean blue tank top with some black flats. I walked downstairs and I saw Shelley laying down on the couch she was looking at the tv she was watching The Fault In Our Stars she loved watching that movie her favorite character was Hazel Grace, but she loves Augustus Waters she actually has a huge crush on him she loves his cute babyface. I sit next to Shelley on the couch and watch the movie with her until Sierra calls my cell phone to tell me that she and Doug are outside waiting for me. I kiss Shelley on the forehead and told her to behave herself and I told the nanny what she to do to take care Shelley while I'm out. I walked out the door locked the house door and started walking towards Doug's car I got in and we drove to the beach. When we arrived to the beach we got out of the car and walked towards the sand and Doug laid out a big beach towel and grabbed a cooler of beer. As we get ourselves together we sat on the towels and just watched the wáter and we started talking.

"So Brittany can you please tell me why you were running in the halls please?," Sierra asked while getting a beer out of the cooler.

"(Sigh) Okay fine Sierra since you won't leave me alone about that I will tell you," I said while I grabbed a beer as well.

"Well when I went to my chemistry class Colin and Darlene are in there with me and not only that Alex Fuentes is in there as well."

"What?! Please tell me your joking Brittany!," Sierra says sitting up from Doug's lap.

"No I'm not Sierra it's true and the worse part is my teacher Ms. Peterson assigned me and him as chemistry partners for the rest of the senior year," I said while taking sips from my beer.

"That's really fucked up," Doug says while watching the water rise up to the sand.

"Yeah I totally argee with that Alex is a major jerkface and I complete asshole," Sierra says

"Yeah I know guys, but that's not the real reason why I was running in the halls. Something happened between me and Alex our hands touched."

"What?," Sierra says having her eyes focused on me."

"And when class was over I had forgot something and I went to go it, but I didn't know that Alex was right behind so I turned around and we both fell to the floor and I fell on top of him and we both made eye to eye contact. To be honest something sparked between us and I really don't know what, but that's when I got off him and I got my things together and I dashed out of the classroom." I said picturing the incident in my mind.

"OMG Brittany that kinda sound like a little love story if you ask me," Sierra says smiling at me.

"NO Sierra I don't like Alex like that his just plain stupid," I said turning head away from her.

"Okay brittany if you say so, but I'm just saying in my opinión that really sounds like a cute love story."

"Shut up Sierra just forget it overall it didn't mean anything all he did was break my fall it was just a accident and the good thing Colin didn't see it," I said taking big gulps from my beer.

While Sierra, Doug and I were sitting on the sand the sun started to set and the sky turned tropical orange then I notced that Colin and Darlene arrived to the beach with a couple of friends. They were together holding hands being all lovey dovey with each other I watched them while they walked together next thing they started to kiss and started using tongue. I kept drinking more and more beer until I noticed I was starting to feel a little weird. I wanted to go up to them and start yelling and fighting them (I just don't get it why does Colin want that bitch? I loved him with all my heart and I was crazy in love with him, but he didn't love me back he just wanted to have sex that's all he wanted from me. Ahh! He's such a loser, but then again I still have these little feelings for him.) I stood up and started walking towards Colin, but then Sierra stops me.

"Brittany stop he is not worth it just forget them," Sierra says pulling me back

"But Sierra what does that bitch have that I don't got? Huh?," I said sounding all dizzy.

"Brittany your not going to do this tonight. Your drunk you need to go home you dranked too many beers."

"No I didn't you silly girl I'm. . . . .fine," I said almost losing my balance.

"No your not come on Brit," Sierra says continuing to pulls to the car.

"No I want to go for a walk I. . . . .need to clear my mind ," I said pulling my arm back.

"Are you sure Brit? Do you want me to walk with you."

"Hell no Sierra I'm not a little kid."

"Okay make sure you don't past the 4th pier okay?," Sierra says

"Yeah yeah whatever."

I start walking, looking down at the ground and watching my feet as I walked. I past Colin and Darlene and they were in the middle of a makeout session I want to interupt them so bad with my temper so high I wanted to straggle both of them and leave them there, but I continued to walk. I threw my beer can to the ground and continued to walk and I started to cry and started to talk to myself (Fake bitch huh? So I'm fake now huh Colin? After you said that you wanted to be with me forever? Your the one who's fake Colin and your so fucking shady and pathetic. FUCK YOU COLIN ADAMS!) While I was walking I started to hear music ahead of me then I started to hear people talking in Spanish then I kinda realized that I pasted the 4th pier (Oh no) When I looked at the people who was there I spotted Alex with Carmen Sanchez. Alex was wearing a jacket and some blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and I noticed that he was shirtless under the jacket, but I could barely see him, because my vision was blurry, but then someone spotted me.


	4. Chp 4 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Author's Note: Sorry I made a little mistake in the last chapter I said that Carmen was in Alex's lap, but in this chapter I switched it made it that Alex's with Carmen and this time she's not on his lap so please forgive me on that.)**

I hang around the beach just walking around and listening to the music that's playing on the stereo. The song that's playing is Boom by Reggaeton it's one of my favorite songs I like the beat that goes with it, it's very catchy and nice to dance to. While being on the beach some of my friends invited some girls including Carmen Sanchez to the party. Paco is over by the water talking to a hot girl that he had a crush on for a while, but he never had the courage to go talk to her (he's kinda shy when she comes around so I guess he really wants to make his move on her. Good Luck chico). While the rest of the gang and girls are hanging out around the water, pier and shore I decided to walk around in the sand and look at the water, but then I start to have a flashback about what happened in Chemistry class with Brittany. I can't believe she fell on me (chuckle) her clumsy self next time she needs to watch what she's doing, but the look in her eyes really got to me they were so beautiful and gorgeous. When I looked into those eyes I felt like I wanted to protect her no matter what, protect her from harm and keep her safe. We looked like we wanted to kiss, but then we came back into sense and then Ms. Peterson comes and that's when she got off me and left. She could've said: Thank You Alex. But nope just leave like nothing happened. While I was still in my flashback I was interrupted by Carmen Sanchez (my ex-girlfriend).

"Hey Alex," Carmen says showing off her killer smile.

"Hey Carmen," I said looking at her then turning my head back the water.

"Come on baby. When are you going to forgive me?," Carmen says trying to charm her to get me to forgive her for what she did.

 _ **Flashback** **8 months ago**_

Carmen and I were a cute and adorable couple, but then one day on a weekend I invited her to my house and mi madre y hermanos were gone for the weekend. So I called Carmen to come over and I invited one of my friends to come too so when they arrived we decided to just watch a movie we were watching Fast & Furious so I decided to go to the store and get some snacks and drinks and I left them at house (alone) I told them I would be right back. When I got back from the store I caught both of them having sex on my couch in my Madre's casa **(Mother's House).** I got so angry and hurt I literally pulled my son of a bitch of a friend off Carmen and started beating to shit out of him I kept throwing punches at him, but then Carmen started screaming: STOP ALEX! STOP IT! I looked at Carmen my eyes started to water a little, but I shook my head, picked up the asshole, dragged him to my door and threw him out of my house. I looked at Carmen again I looked at her with disbelief and told her to get the fuck out of house and I said: WE ARE DONE YOU FUCKING BITCH! TAKE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GIRLFRIEND OUT OF HOUSE NOW! She left and that was the end of our relationship.

 **( _Flashback ends.)_**

"Carmen why are you here?," I asked feeling a little hurt after thinking about that incident.

"Come on Alex I came to see you and to apologize."

"Carmen. Apologizing is not going to make these go back the way they were between you and I." I said now facing her.

"I know Alex, but really I'm sorry I didn't mean it. . . really." She says getting closer to me.

"Carmen don't start that shit with me I don't want to her it." I say taking a couple steps away from her.

"Alex please just give me another chance I promise I won't hurt you ever again." She says innocently then taking a couple of steps towards me then puts her hands on my chest.

I look at her not wanting to believe her, but then I notice she grabs my jacket then opens it. My shirtless body shows and then she puts her hands on my abs then moves them up to my chest. I pull her towards me a little me then look into her eyes, but then when I look into her eyes I can't stop thinking about Brittany when I looked into her eyes those beautiful ocean blue eyes (GOD those eyes are so beautiful and magical), then Carmen wraps her arms around my waist and starts to lean in to kiss me, but before she kisses me I hear one of my boys say something.

"Yo chicos looky here it's Brittany Elise," Jose says pointing at her.

I look up and see Brittany walking all droopy looking like she's about to fall. Jose walks over to her and starts to mess with her and then I see she tries to walk back where she came from, but Jose grabs her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Hey sexy. What are you doing over here messin around with the mexicanos?."

"Leave. . . . .me alone you jerk," she says pushing away from Jose.

"Hold on chica you came over here on OUR side of the beach so you asked for this." Jose says laughing and not letting Brittany go.

"Don't touch me you asshole!." Brittany says as she slaps Jose and pushes away from him.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH!." Jose says as he grabs Brittany then slaps her back with such force she falls to the sand.

Now that triggered me I moved Carmen's arms away from me then run to Jose then push him away from Brittany. I look at Brittany she puts her hand on her cheek and groans in pain. I look back at Jose and glare at him.

"Jose! ¿Qué carajo es tu problema? **(What the fuck is your problem?!)** YOU DON'T EVER HIT A GIRL!." I say with such fury in my voice.

"Alex she's a stupid fuckin bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants just because rich and popular and shit!." He says with anger in his voice.

"STILL THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT HER DUMBASS! If you ever lay a hand on her again I will personally kick your ass right here right now." I said staring into Jose's eyes showing him that I was dead ass serious.

Jose looks back me and understood that I was not joking then he walks away. I look at Brittany then I get down by her and move her hand away from her face I shook her a little and called her name. She looks at me then starts to call my name, but her words sound all slurry so I couldn't understand her clearly, but then I smelled alcohol coming from her breath then I knew she was drunk. I help her up to get her back on her feet, but then she says something again, but this time I could hear her clearly.

"Alex. . . .can you?. . . . . .I need. . . ." She says starting to fall again.

"Yes chica? What is it? I say catching her.

"Alex you have gorgeous eyes." She says then passes out in my arms.

I was shocked that the prettiest girl and aka my chemistry partner just said that I have gorgeous eyes, but I'm curious does she mean it or no? Well she is drunk and when people get drunk they say things that they really don't mean, but this one I really want to believe I feel like she really meant it.

"Nah." I said shaking my head.

I pick up Brittany and look at her while she was sleeping in my arms she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I call one of my buddies and ask if he could give me ride to Brittany's house he looks at me then looks down at Brittany.

"Yo ¿Seguro que deseas llevarla a su casa ? **(Are you sure you want to take her home?)."** He asks.

"Si chico Ella está borracho y con resaca , Ella necesita dormir. **(Yes boy. She's drunk and hungover. She needs to sleep.)** " I say looking at her again then look back my buddy.

He looks at me then starts to raise his eyebrows up and down giving me a hint what he was thinking. I shook my head.

"Don't even go there with me chico. come on I got to get her home."

My friend turns and goes to get his car. I walk past Carmen and I look at her and she gives me a look with disgust then gets her things and leaves. I walk up to the car open the door to the backseat passenger door I gently place Brittany in the car then get in and let her rest her head on my lap. I know where Brittany lived, because I drove by her house one day on accident, because I got lost one time and I happened to be on the north side on mistake, but her house is huge. I told my friend her address and while we were riding along I looked at Brittany's sleeping face she's just so beautiful while she's sleeping she looks like Sleeping Beauty when she sleeps. I look down at her body she has a body of a Goddess so sexy, amazing, beautiful, a body that every boy would want to get their hands on. It's not wonder that every boy in the school wants to get with this girl she's amazing. When we arrive to her house I pick her up carry her to the door, ring the door bell and then a lady wearing a maid outfit answering the door.

"Uh. . . . hi um. . . . can you help me she passed out at the beach." I say to the woman.

"(Gasps) Oh my. . . . . what happened?" She says as telling moves aside and motions me to come in into the house.

"Uh. . . . .well let's just say she had too many drinks in her system." I say trying not to make the the lady worry.

"Ok her room is upstairs towards the right." The woman says.

I walk upstairs with Brittany in my arms and go to her bedroom I open the door and walk towards her bed and gently place her on the bed, but as I move my hands away from her she catches one of them with her hand and mumbles something while she's still sleeping.

"Mmm. . . . .please. . . . . . don't go." She says smiling in her sleep.

I've never seen this side of Brittany before she's cute and adorable this way, but to be honest I feel like I do want to stay here with her, but this all not real she's just hungover and drunk she really doesn't mean it (face it Alex she doesn't like you she hates you. You will never get with her so keep on dreaming chico). I pull my hand away from her slowly as I watched her continue to sleep I brush away a strand hair out of her face, but before I left I looked at her cheek where Jose slapped her at I felt really bad and angry about that, but I ended up doing something that I might regret or might not regret. I leaned down and kissed her cheek very gently and smoothly. Her skin was very soft, it felt like satin and she smelled so good she smelled like vanilla I leaned up from her then I saw her smiling again. I smiled back then chuckled softly then started walking towards the door I closed the bedroom door softly then walked downstairs quietly trying not wake her. The maid lady was right by the door sweeping the floor as I walked to the front door I told the maid when Britany wakes up tell her that I brought her home. The lady nods her head.

"Oh by the way what's your name young man?" She askes.

"Alex señorita." I said looking at her then walk out the door.

"Ok señor Alex I will tell Brittany that you brought her home."

"Gracies."

"Your welcome."

I walk towards my friend's car got in then we drove away from Brittany's house, and while we drove away I still couldn't beileve I kissed her.


	5. Chp 5 Brittany

**Brittany**

 ** _(Brittany Dreaming)_**

I was in my bedroom laying on my bed reading Romeo & Juliet until I heard the front door open then close. I closed my book and went downstairs and saw that my mother and father were all dressed up very fancy. I asked where were they going and they said that they were going to classic party and they decided to take Shelley with. Shelley was all dressed up too she looked very gorgeous she looked like a super hot supermodel. I said Shelley you look very beautiful, she smiled back me and said Thank You Brittany. My mom and dad grabbed their coats and Shelley grabbed hers and they all walked towards front door until I said something.

"Wait! How come I wasn't invited to this party?" I said asking all confused.

"You said that you had plans Brittany." Shelley said.

"Huh? When did I say that?"

"Uh? Girls we don't have much time right now we need to go right." My mom says while opening the front door.

"I got to go. I love you Brittany." Shelley says giving me a hug then a kiss on the forehead. Then my mom and dad give me a hug and a kiss then all three of them walk out the door got into the car and drove away. I wave at them while they drove away to their party.

"Bye. Have fun." I said softly.

I closed the front door locked it then went into the living room sat on the sofa and turned on the TV and switched it to my favorite channel I was watching Degrassi I sat in the living room for a while, but then I heard a noise coming from my bedroom. I turned the TV down and walked upstairs to my bedroom and as I approached my bedroom door I opened it and it was dark. I walked in turned the light on and I saw just everything was in it's place, but what was strange to me that I felt like there someone in the house with me, but I didn't know who it was. So I walked towards my bed then all of a sudden I hear my bedroom door close and then I heard the door locked. I stood up and stood completely still frozen in my tracks I heard a voice coming from behind me where my door was, I felt someone else's presence in my room and I had feeling I knew who it was. I turned around and right in front of my eyes was Alex Fuentes leaning against my door with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black tank top and some ripped blue jeans and some pearly white sneakers, his black curls was hanging in front of his eyes. His eyes beautiful devil eyes were looking right at me and I saw that he was smirking at me and looking me up and down with his eyes. I was looking him with some kind of desire in my eyes, but I tried not to let him see, I couldn't help but look at his sexy muscles and his gorgeous figures he looked so perfect to me and my heart started to race uncontrollably. Alex leans away from my door and starts to walk towards me.

"H-h-h-how d-d-d-did you get in here Alex?" I said taking a couple of steps back.

He chuckles a little then continues to walk towards me.

"A-A-A-Alex I'm serious. How did you get into my house?"

"Your window." He says taking his hands out of his pockets then starts to get closer to me.

I looked at my window which I saw was closed then I looked back at Alex.

"You climbed through my window?" I said now getting a little close to the wall.

"Si mamacita. You called me here."

"What are you talking about I never called you."

"Yes you did I sensed you. You couldn't stop thinking about that incident in chemistry class between you and me." he says no getting even more closer to me.

I didn't say anything, because he was right I really didn't stop thinking about that it really didn't leave me mind not one second. Alex kept walking towards me and finally he backed me against the wall. I started breath a little heavily he looked so sexy I felt like I wanted him, but I was holding back and GOD it was getting extremely hard.

"Brittany admit it you like me." He says now putting his hands on my sides.

Oh my God his hands feel so good and warm. I look into his eyes then looked him up and down slowly, I shook my head slowly then looked back into his eyes.

"No. No I won't because I don't." I said lying to myself.

Alex smiles then slowly moves his hands down to my butt, I could help but put my hands on his arms then move them up to his muscular triceps and biceps. Alex laughs a little then says:

"If that's so then why are you touching my muscles like that?" he says while smiling at me.

I pulled my hands away and put them against the wall, but Alex grabs them back and guides them to his to chest. I start to tremble a little, but I keep my hands on his chest which is covered by his black tank top.

"Brittany it is so obvious that you like me. I can see it in your eyes."

"No I don't. I never liked you. y-y-your hideous. I say stuttering.

Alex chuckles.

"You really need to stop lying to yourself. Brittany I can see right through you I can see past all of that total rich bitch act. You really do like me you just don't want to admit it."

"A-A-A-Alex I don't. . . "

Alex shushes me with his finger on my lips.

"Shhh stop talking mamacita. Just say it you like me." He says brushing my hair away from my face.

I couldn't say a word I just shook my head then I turned my head not looking at Alex, but then all of a sudden Alex starts kissing my neck very passionately. The feeling of his soft lips made my body spark, he kept kissing and kissing my neck I moved my hands to his sides then I gripped them tightly. I tried to push Alex away, but my arms and the rest of my body just was strong enough, my body felt like it was under some kind of trance or spell it just felt like it wanted to melt. Alex lifts his head from my neck then makes me face him.

"Chica I know you want me and I want you back. I admit it I had crush on you and you are the girl of dreams. You are the one that I want Brittany," He says now moving one of his hands to the small of back and wraps it around waist and the other to my butt and he gives it a little squeeze.

I look at Alex and I cup his face looking him in his beautiful eyes then I look at his lips and read them as he says this words: Kiss me. I leaned in and kiss Alex on the lips (his lips were so soft and gentle I didn't want to pull my lips back away from his). Alex moves both hands to my hips and his thumbs brush against my sides, while he kept kissing me I moved my hands down to the bottom end of his tank top then start to pull it up to help him take it off and when it was off I saw his sexy shirtless body and I saw his tattoos. I put my hands on his arms touching where the tattoos were then I look up at him.

"I do." I admit to myself.

" I do like you Alex." I say as I kiss him again.

Alex lifts me from the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist, he still has me against the wall then he carries me to my bed and he lays me on the bed then gets on top of me. We continue to have our makeout session then Alex wraps his arms around my body then pulls me close to him, I linger my fingers through his curly hair then grip it tightly urge him to keep kissing me. He continues to kiss me on the lips then he starts kiss down my neck then to my chest then he moves up back my lips. We both start to kiss even more passionate and started panting, Alex lifts his head up to look at me he lifts his hand and gently puts it on my stomach then he slides his hand under my shirt then he starts to lift it up, but I stop his hand and I shift my body over so that I was on top of him then I ended up sitting on his pelvic area. He smiles at me and places his hands on my hips, I smile back at him then put my hand on his cheek, but then. . . . . .

"Brittany?. . . .Brittany?" I look at Alex all confused. He was mouthing my name, but I hear my mother's voice coming out of his mouth.

"BRITTANY!"

 ** _(Dream Ends)_**

I awake from my dream and I see my mom shaking me to wake up.

"Brittany Get Up! Your late for school!" My mother says loudly then walks away and goes downstairs.

I look around all confused and then I realize that I'm in my room.

"How did I get back home? All I remember that I was at the beach with Doug and Sierra then. . . . ." I said now realizing what happened at beach.

 _ **(Quick Flashback)**_

I remember being with Sierra and Doug then I remember drinking a couple of beers then everything turned blurry. I can't remember exactly everything, but I do remember running into someone then getting slapped by some stupid jerk then I fell to the ground and then everything kinda blanked out. But I heard Alex's voice though I remember him saying: If you ever lay a hand on her I will personally kick your ass Jose. That when I started to pass out.

"BRITTANY ELISE GET UP OUT OF BED, GET DRESSED, AND GET GOING! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mother says yelling.

I got up, got dressed and fixed my hair when I was brushing my hair in the mirror and I started to daydream and at the corner of my eye I saw Alex against the wall behind me, he winks at me, hut when I turned around quickly I gasps then noticed that he's not there. I stood where I was at for a minute trying to get the thought out of my head then I quickly gathered my things, then ran downstairs, grabbed my car keys then kissed my mom, dad and Shelley goodbye and ran out the front door and got into my car. I turned my car on and before I drove away from my house I put my face in hands and took a deep breath.

"(Breathed softly) Okay Brittany get a hold of yourself it was just a dream it was just a dream." I say taking more deep breaths.

In my mind I felt completely numb I wonder if kissing Alex would feel that good? I couldn't help, but smile to myself, but I need to come to reality it's not going to happen Brittany so get over that stupid dream. But the major problem is this "how am I going to avoid Alex in Chemistry Class?!" I thought to myself before driving away.


	6. Chp 6 Alex

**(Author's Note: Hello to all my views out there I'm sorry I couldn't continue the rest of my story I got a little busy lately. But I will like to know if you guys like my story and please like it if you like.)**

 **Alex**

When I get to school I walk to the rest to the my gang and we go to the lunchroom to eat breakfast. We sit at the table to eat and Enrique looks around looking for Jasper so he could kick his ass again, but to be honest I'm really not in the mood to pick on Jasper today, because my mind is still set on Brittany and the incident last night at the beach and at her house.

 ** _(Short flashback with Brittany.)_**

"Alex. . . . .you have gorgeous eyes.

"Please. . . . . .don't go," Brittany said saying and smiling in her sleep.

 **( _Flashback Ends.)_**

"Those words. Why won't they leave my mind?" I said to myself.

"Hey Alex? Who are you talking to?" Paco asks smiling.

"Nobody dumbass I was just thinking to my myself," I said muffing Paco in the head.

"Well okay cause you are acting a little strange,'' Paco says giving me a funny grin.

"Cállate Paco,'' I say shoving him a little.

 ** _(Bell Rings)_**

I got up from my table got my stuff and start heading for Chemistry class. While I was walking to chemistry I still couldn't get my mind off Brittany, just thinking me holding her and carrying her to her room I felt like I was her hero and protector like I would protect her with my life. She felt so soft and warm, and to be honest I really wanted to. . . . . (Nah) nevermind that she wouldn't even dare let me. I approached to Chemistry class and when I walked Brittany was already there and her nose in a book. I walked to her and took my sit next her (after all we are chemistry partners). She glances at me for a while then quickly turns her head away and looks back into her book. I look at her and smirk at little then I hear the classroom door close as Mrs. Peterson comes in and walks to her desk.

"Alright Class lets get ready to work," Mrs. Peterson says.

"Brittany if you could put your book away please I would surely appreciate it,"

Brittany doesn't move and she continues to look into her book.

"Brittany Elise?!" Mrs. Peterson raises her voice a little.

Brittany quickly looks up and looks straight at Mrs. Peterson.

"Brittany can you please put your book away?"

"Sigh okay Ms. P," Brittany says as she closes her book and moves it to the side of her.

"Alright class you already know what to do so continue working on your projects."

I go into my backpack to get my journal, but then I noticed I didn't have it and I didn't have a pencil or pen either. I look at Brittany who has her stuff already in order, but she refuses to look at me again. I know she's trying to put on that act again, (but not this time chica you are going to talk to me).

"Hey Brittany can I borrow some paper?" I say looking at her.

Brittany nods her head. She opens her journal and rips a piece of paper out and slides it to me while turning her head in the opposite direction. I chuckle a little (She can't ignore me the whole period I'm to make her talk to me.) I reach to get the paper, but then our fingers touched one another. Brittany jumps a little and quickly takes her hand back.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" I said laughing a little.

Brittany stays silent. (That's it now times calls for desperate measures.)

"I have to admit you are very pretty when you sleep, it's no wonder you didn't want me to leave you last night." I said grinning at her.

Brittany's eyes go wide then she turns to me with a surprised face. (Gotcha chica.)

"You brought me home last night?" She asked.

"Yes I did chica and I carried you to your room. And it's funny. . .I didn't know that you talked in your sleep" I said laughing a little.

Brittany blushes a little and tries to cover her face. "N-N-No I don't."

"Yes you do and I remembered what you said too."

Brittany looks at me again.

"What did I say?'' Her eyes filled with concern.

"Why should I tell you? You said you don't talk in your sleep" I say smiling at her and trying to play a little game with her.

"Tell me Alex please. What did I say?'' Brittany says as the corner of her lips go up a little.

"Mmm. . . .let me think about it".

I took my time as long as I could just to make her very intense to know. I look at Brittany and I opened my mouth slightly like I was about to tell her, but I stopped and shook my head.

"Oh My God Alex just TELL ME!" Brittany yells.

"Ms. Elise? Tone it down please". Ms. Peterson says as she looks at Brittany with a eyebrow cocked up.

I smile then laughed quietly to myself it was fun playing with her. She gets so into the intensity and she dying to know. I look at Brittany seeing how pretty and beautiful she is when messing with her.

"Listen chica I will make a deal with you. I will tell you what you said to me if. . . . . ." I pause.

"If what? if what?!" Brittany says getting hyped up again.

"Calm down chica. Slow your rolls. I will tell you if you be my girlfriend for a whole month.'' I say giving her my you-can't-resist-me smile.

Brittany eyes go wide again and she gives a (you are joking right?) look. I figured she was going to try to put that act on again, but she can try all she wants to it's not going to work, because now I can definitely tell that she is stuck. She worried that I might go and tell someone or matter of fact I would tell the entire school what she said. I can just picture it (Brittany Elise told me that she likes me the most popular girl just revealed that she has crush on me a gang member from the Latino Blood.) Yep that would definitely ruin her reputation and pride, but to be honest I really would not be that cruel and mean to her like that. Well let's just say I'm not a complete asshole once in a while, but I can use it to threaten her a little just get my way.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you are joking right now? Brittany says.

"Does it look like I'm serious chica?''

"No there is no way I'm doing that. Hell no Alex."

"Okay then. Then I won't tell you what you said."

"Okay. I don't care I don't want to know anyway.'' Brittany says giving a sassy attitude.

"Or I could just tell the entire school we had sex.'' I said now giving her a mischievous smile.

Brittany turns her head and looks at me with shock in her eyes.

 _"You wouldn't DARE Alex!"_

"Try me chica." I said looking dead in her eyes that I wasn't kidding.

Brittany looks at me like she wants to attack me, but she doesn't cause she knows that she wouldn't be able to, because I got her where I want her. She either does it or lets her reputation and pride collapses. Now I didn't mean to push it that far, but I was just trying to get her under my control.

" _Fine Alex._ I will be your "pretend" girlfriend for a whole month. . . . But there is one thing though Alex."

"What's that chica?'' I asked still smiling know I won the situation.

"We will _NOT_. . . .I repeat we will not be doing ANY kissing. Are we clear on that Alex?'' Brittany says with a look like she's a general giving commands.

I nod my head.

"Yes ma'm." I said sarcastically.

Brittany didn't like that she had no choice, but to accept the offer I gave her even though I really wanted to mess with her I think this would be actually fun. We continued to work on our project until the class period ended then the bell ranged I got up and grabbed my things together and while I was getting them together Brittany had already got her stuff and started heading out the door, but before she could get to the door I whistle at her to make her stop. (Did she really think I was going to let her walk out of here that easily?) Brittany turns around and looks at me.

"Uh. . .Are you going to walk with me chica? with your new novio **(boyfriend?)**.'' I asked staying in my being cool stance and trying to very sexy in front of her.

Brittany rolls her eyes at me.

"(sigh) Let's get this over Alex please." Brittany says very annoyed.

I couldn't help but laugh, because I have her under control if she refuses to do so I can easily threaten by making up a lie and ruin her, but really I'm not going to do that, but she doesn't know that so.

"Why the attitude mamacita?''

Brittany walks over to me.

"Because I completely hate what you just did right now?''

"What call you mamacita? Come on that's your new pet name and I really think. . . .''

"No not the name stupid. That threat you just said to me."

I smile at Brittany, but I know that she will get over it. She will soon. We both walked out of the classroom together and we walked down the hallways together, but next thing you know all eyes were on us.

"Oooooooooo Brittany and Alex sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'' someone shouted.

Brittany covers her face and shake her head side to side, and I put my arm around her as we continue to walk down the hallways. Brittany uncovers her face and sighs we continue to walk until we got out of the school building. When we got into the parking lot Brittany takes my hand and takes it around her put lets it drop to my side.

"Okay we are out of the school now so that doesn't mean we have to pretend to do this when school is over.'' Brittany says.

(I laughed) "Alright mamacita."

Brittany looks at me and shakes her with disbelief then turns around and starts to walk to her car, but I call her name and asked her to come back right quick. Brittany turns around and walks towards me. We were very close to each other we were at the point were we might kiss.

"What is it now Alex? If your going to ask me to do something stupid and that will involve this game to be more annoying and humiliating FORGET IT!.'' Brittany snaps at me.

"No smartass it has nothing to with that. But now since you brought that up maybe I might just _do that!_.'' I snap back at her.

Brittany shakes her head and glares at me.

"I swear Alex you can be such a. . . . . .''

"Such a what?'' I say now crossing my arms like I'm the big man.

Brittany stares into my eyes and just about she was going to say something she paused then rolls her eyes a little then walks away.

"Nevermind Alex.''

"No what were you going to say mamacita?''

Brittany continues to walk away from me.

"You know Brittany sometimes I could see right through you.'' I say as I raise voice little so she could her me.

Brittany stops in her tracks and gasps a little. She stands still for a little bit then continues to walk to her car, but this time she starts to jog. I was confused at first why she stopped like then ran away maybe it was what I said to her that I could see right through her. I wish I could figure out what she's hiding from me.


	7. Chp 7 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(Author Note: Hey I'm sorry guys that whenever I post a new chapter you see one of the old chapters, but for some reason the fanfiction won't let me just work on the next chapter and let me save it without posting it. So please ignore if I put one of the old chapters on the new chapter that means I working on it, but please enjoy the rest of my story.)**

When I arrived home from school I couldn't stop thinking about what Alex said to me before I ran away from him. _(Sometimes I can see right through you Brittany.)_ Hearing him say that made me remember the dream I had about him, but then again I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE THREATHEN ME AND MADE ME BE HIS PRETEND GIRLFRIEND FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH! He said he will tell the entire school that we had sex I can't believe he went there he definitely went too far on that I should really kick his ass for that, but I can't cause obviously it's no use either way he could tell the entire school that stupid ass lie. I went into my house and went straight up stairs to my room and closed the door. Mom and Dad and Shelley were gone for the rest of the day so I decided to relax for a while and try to clear my head as I was laying on the bed I decided to watch TV for a little bit and I turned to watch The Boy Next door with Jennifer Lopez and Ryan Guzman as I was watching it then I started to fall asleep and take a little nap.

 ** _(Brittany Dreaming again)_**

 _"Sometimes I can see right through you. . . .see right through you. . . . .see right through you. . . . .see right through you. . . ." (Alex's voice echoing in Brittany's head)_

While I was still sleeping I was relaxing myself and trying not to think about Alex it really seems like he has been on my mind a lot lately, but he just won't leave. I was laying on bed when I felt a strange hand on my leg and shaking me to wake up. When I woke up I saw Alex sitting on the edge of my bed and looking at me with his sexy devil brown eyes. I was surprised to see him again in my room I raised up slowly from my bed and started to move away from him.

"Alex why are you here? Why will you not leave me alone?" I say looking into his eyes.

"Brittany. . . . you can run, but you can't hide from me. I see you Brittany and it's so simple and easy. You really have feelings for me, but you really are trying to hide them away from me." Alex says giving me a cute look on his face that makes want to cup his face and kiss him so damn bad.

"Okay fine say I did had feelings for you Alex, but that wouldn't change anything your gangbanger Alex I don't mess with gangbangers and that's why I'm trying to stay away from you. Your just like them Alex you kill, you deal and you cause trouble."

"Well it seems to me your scared of my looks. You really don't know what I could be like on the inside what if I told you that I'm not that person that you think I am Brittany what if I'm just a guy who is caring, nice and wouldn't harm anyone like you?" Alex says as he crawls up to me on my bed and getting close to me.

"Alex I've seen you do it. I saw you and your gang beat up Jasper the other day the day you called me a _bitch_. It's obvious Alex your bad and dangerous to me that's why I keep my distance from you." I say looking at his tattoos on his arms.

"Brittany. . . .I may look dangerous and bad, but I'm really not a bad person once you get to know me. Because deep down I'm actually a cool/nice person." Alex says raising his hand about to cup my cheek.

I look at his hand then started to breath a little heavy then I turn away from him then got off my bed and started to walk away, but Alex grabs me around my waist from behind. I pause and gasped a little like I was scared he was about to do something to me he wraps his arms around me and turns me around to face him. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts it up to make me look at him.

"Alex. . . . why do you this to me? Why? Why you do always get in my head no matter what you do?"

"Mamacita. . . .you. It's because of you Brittany. You have something else for me you just won't admit it to yourself. All of that sassiness and acting all fake with yourself that's not you. I can tell it's not you. When that incident happened after Chemistry the other day and when you looked at me I saw a whole new side of you Brittany I saw a beautiful Angel looking at me and who needed someone in her life to be with her and protect her that's what I saw Brittany. Your the apple of my eye Brittany I want you so much.

Hearing Alex tell me I was a beautiful Angel to him and how he sees right through me it made me feel warm inside I felt like I could trust him, but something was holding me back. Alex leans in and tries to kiss me, but I put my hands on his chest and push him away a little bit then walk away from him and start walking to my bed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm no angel Alex."

"Yes you are Brittany. . . .to me you are." Alex says as he stands right in front of me then kneels down and brushing my hair back behind my ear then lifts my chin to look at him.

"Brittany tell me something."

"What is it Alex?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

I look at Alex confused.

"No. . . no I'm not. What is there for me to hide?"

"Brittany quit trying to play fake with me it's just you and me in here and nobody else. Tell me what is it?" Alex says putting his hands on my thighs.

I start to tremble a little bit, but I try to distract Alex from noticing I look around my room trying to not have eye contact with him then out of nowhere I completely look at his face then I look down on my thighs where his hands are placed then I started to notice that I was sweating a little out of nervousness.

"Alex can you not uh. . . . .get me all sweaty please." I say not looking at him.

Alex chuckles a little then removes his hands away from my thighs then stands up right in front me. I raised my head up to look at him to see what he was going to do then he started to lift up his shirt and when it was completely off he tossed it to the side. I looked at him up and down then put my focus on his face. Alex gives me his you-can't-resist-me smile.

"Is this better?" he asks.

I stay silent for a moment.

"Brittany what are you hiding from me? Is there something you want to tell me or is there something you are not telling?" Alex says as he once again cups my cheek and kneels down right in front me.

"I-I-It's not that I'm hiding something from you Alex it's. . . . .s-s-s-something that I'm trying to not get myself to get a certain feeling for someone. I mean I'm scared." I say now officially trembling.

"Of what? Why are you scared Brittany?" Alex says leaning towards me at point the where we are close to kissing.

"Say it Brittany just. . . . .just please tell me."

I couldn't fight it anymore he was right in front of me and I wanted him so damn bad. I cup his face then slowly pulled him towards me then our lips connected and we started to kiss passionately he weave his fingers in my hair then starts to make his way around to the buttons on my shirt. As we continued to kiss he starts to unbutton them and once he got to the last button he open my shirt slowly then he gets me to lay back on my bed and get on top of me. I put my fingers through his hair then I let my hands explore his sexy body. Alex grabs my left thigh and makes me wrap it around his waist and he makes me hold it there and then he starts grinding against me hard. Our kissing was so magically it made me feel like I was somewhere far far away with him then later our kissing turned hungry and heavy I shift my body so I was on top of him then he shifts his body on me where he was back on top of me then he lifts up his head and looks at me.

"Brittany is it me?" Alex asks.

I don't say anything.

"Brittany are you scared of falling in love with me?" Alex asks as he brushes my lips with the tips of his fingers.

Before I could answer his question **_(RING! RING! RING!)_**

 _ **(Dream Ends Brittany wakes up)**_

I shot my eyes open seeing my TV was still on playing a random channel I looked at my phone and I saw that Sierra was calling me I ignored my phone then laied on my back and faced the ceiling. I was breathing very slowly and calmly I was trying to stay calm and then I was thinking about having second thoughts about Alex.

I shook my head.

"Oh no." I said to myself.

"Do I really have feelings for Alex?


	8. Chp 8 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Later on that day.)**

When I arrive home I see mi mama on the sofa sleeping she still had her work clothes on so I decided to grab a blanket and spread it across around her. She moves a little then goes back in her deep sleep I go into the kitchen to grab a water bottle then I headed back to my room once I got into my room I saw that room was a complete mess and Luis and Carlos were not home yet Carlos was at his soccer practice and Luis was still at school. I swear when Mama wakes up and she sees this room first she's going to think that I messed up the room and then yell at and. . . .blah. . . blah. . .blah. Carlos and Luis better be lucky that I'm doing there work while their asses get away with everything. I cleaned you the room and it was completely spotless after I finished I laied on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. One I was thinking about Brittany how was she going to play it off about being my pretend girlfriend for a whole month, but then again I'm starting to feel a little guilty about, but who cares I'm just doing it for fun then two I was starting to think why did Brittany run away from me at the parking lot after I said I could right through her I really do think she's hiding something, but I'm going to find out soon. I laied in my bed for a while and rested my eyes for a while until I hear the doorbell ring.

 _ **(Ding Dong). . . .(Ding Dong)**_

I got up from my bed and headed for the door as I was walking to the towards door to see who it was I saw my mama struggling to get the door, but I told to go back to sleep I got the door and she did. I opened the door and it was Paco.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Paco ?:" **(What do you want now Paco?)** I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Alex we have a problem." Paco says very serious.

"What's wrong? What's going on Paco?"

"There going to be fight tonight. Another gang is looking for us the whole Latino Blood and they want to prove that we are really weak and pathetic so they want to drive us out of Fairfield. Paco says feeling angry by the sound of the other gang.

I paused for a moment and thought about the other gang wondering what they looked like and thinking if they think they can drive us out of here in Fairfield then they are sadly mistaken.

"Where are we meeting these hijos de puta?" **(Motherfuckers)** I say with anger in my voice.

"Tonight at the park at 8:00 sharp."

I nod my head to Paco then told him I would be there on the dot. Paco turned around and left I closed the door then went to my room and started to prepare myself for the fight I was throwing punches and sharp moves then when I finished I took a quick shower and got redressed I threw on my dark blue jeans, White T-Shirt and my Black Leather jacket I looked into the mirror seeing myself. I looked at myself for quite some time and thought to myself (I really don't want to be this way. I don't want to be a bad person. . . .but who am I kidding I can't hide my imagine everyone thinks I'm no good. . . . .even Brittany thinks that as well.) While I remained at home for a while longer I hear Carlos and Luis come into the house and happy and willy nilly and loud, but mama was still sleeping.

"Carlos and Luis Cállate. Mamá está durmiendo." I say getting them a very serious look. **(Shut up. Mom is sleeping.)**

Carlos and Luis give me a disgusted look.

"Okay Alex dang man." Carlos says.

I look at both of my idiot brothers then headed for the door once I got to the door I look at mama then look at Carlos.

"Carlos if she awakes and I'm still gone tell her I went to Paco's house alright?"

Carlos nods his head.

"And Do NOT wake her up either Carlos. She had a very busy day today so there is no need to wake her." I say giving Carlos serious look.

"Okay Alex." Carlos says.

I walked out the door and go on my motorcycle and started to drive around. I was heading to this old abandon bridge were I could look at the river flowing away and hearing the sound of water splashing. It was the one place where I could my mind at ease at least for a while before I get into this big brawl tonight with this gang Paco told me about. Once I arrived to the bridge I could see someone on the bridge leaning against the railing and looking at the water I couldn't quite tell who it was, but once I got closer I saw golden blonde blowing from the breeze then I recognized the person who was standing on the bridge the one girl I never thought I would see here at the one place where I like to be alone Brittany Elise. I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot then I got off and started walking to the bridge were Brittany is. Brittany was looking out along with the water watching the water flow away as far the eye could see and the wind kept blowing hair back she looked so beautiful she looked like an angel flying away. Once I reached the end of the bridge Brittany didn't see me so I decided to continue to walk up and when I got about 5 feet away from Brittany I decided to say something to her.

"Hey."

Brittany turns her head and looks at me.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here Alex." She says very calmly then she turns her head away and looks at the river again.

"Neither did I." I say then lean against the railing and look at the water as well.

"So what are you doing here Brittany?" I ask still looking at the river.

"Nothing I just needed to get out of the house and clear my mind a bit a lot is going through my head right now." She says glancing at me a bit then looks at the water again.

"Hmph ok."

"What are you doing here Alex."

"Same reason why your here chica."

"Hmph alright then."

Brittany and I stay silent for a while and look out at the river for a moment, but I had the urge to ask her something, but I decided to hold back. We stood there for a while longer but then all of a sudden Brittany broke the silence.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember you told me you could see right through me sometimes?" Brittany says as she looks down at her hands.

I looked at Brittany for a minute then looked back at the water. I didn't know she was going to bring that up, but I think she's trying to have a normal conversation with me after all we're out of school so why not? Maybe I try to see the real her when she's not in school maybe I can get to know her better and see what her deal is.

"Yeah I remember. Why you ask chica?

Brittany exhales like she's going to confess everything to me, but she bows her head down for a minute then she finally speaks.

"Alex I'm going to be completely honest with you right here right now." Brittany says as she still looks down at her hands.

I turned and looked at Brittany.

"Alex I'm not perfect as you think I am."

I cocked my eyebrow and smirked at her a little. At first I think she's lying, but then by the expression on her face I can tell she was serious. I stayed silent and continued to listen to her.

"Alex I may look perfect and I may act perfect, but I'm not. I just do it to put on in act and not only not I dealing with a lot of problems too." Brittany says now officially looking at me still leaning against the railing off the bridge.

I look at her with a confused look then came to reality.

"So why do you put on this act?" I ask.

"To hide my real image Alex. Hiding my problems that's why. I put this fake image on as this popular bitch that is not the real me."

I chuckle a little, because she finally called her self a bitch, but then again I listen to her carefully and I pay attention where she's getting at.

"Can I ask you something chica?" I asked as I look at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Shoot."

"Is one of your problems about me?" I ask with concern.

Brittany eyes widen a little then she immediately turns her head away from me.

"No chica don't turn away from me. Didn't you say you were going to be honest with me right here right now?" I say trying to get her to be real with me.

Brittany turns around and looks at me with honesty in her eyes then shakes her head.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes." She admits.

I walk closer to her until we about 6 steps away from each other.

"Why am I a problem to you chica? Tell me something why do you hate me so much?" I say looking at that gorgeous face of hers.

Brittany looks at me like she can't believe I asked her that. She opens her a little and her bottom lip quivers a little then she shakes her head a little.

"Tell me Brittany there's nobody here, but you and I be real with me."

"Alex. . . . ." She pauses.

"Brittany just tell me."

"The truth is Alex I really don't hate you I actually kinda like you." She says as looks at me for a moment then looks away from away me.

My eyes widen and my heart began to race a little I couldn't believe that she admitted that she liked me. My mind goes crazy inside just hearing those coming from a beautiful and gorgeous girl like her just gave me butterflies in my stomach. I look at her for a little then a smile devilish little grin creeps up upon my face. I get closer to her then I started to put my hand under her chin and make her look at me.

"Is that true chica? You like me?"

Brittany hesitates a little then she nods her head while I still have my hand under chin. I look into her blue sapphire eyes and I admire them for a while, but I didn't realize that the sun was going down I just remembered that I had to be at the park waiting for Paco and the rest of the gang for the fight, but I have a little more time before I go. I let go of Brittany's chin then put my hand to my side.

"So this whole time you had a crush on me?" I ask once again just admiring that she does.

She nods her slowly.

"Brittany. . . ." I say.

"Yeah?"

"I uh. . . . ." I paused scared of telling her the truth about how I fell about her.

"I like you too." I admit.

Brittany's widen then she covers her mouth with her hand surprised of my confession to her.

"You do Alex?" She asks.

I nod my head as I continue to look at her with my devilish grin. She smirks at me, but then I notice that she was shivering.

"Hey your cold chica. Here you can wear my jacket." I say.

I give Brittany my jacket and she puts it on and damn she looks to damn sexy in too. We both look into each others eyes and we hold that graze for a while until it was time for me to go.

"Um I got to go chica. Um. . . .I'll see you later I guess?" I say still admiring her.

"Hey sure see you later." She says.

I turn around and start walking away, but I stop.

"Alex wait. . ." Brittany calls out to me.


	9. Chp 9 Brittany

**Brittany**

 _ **(Flashback from where Brittany was at home taking a nap until she went to the bridge and met up with Alex.)**_

 _ **(Brittany's Room.)**_

I laied in my bed still looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Alex I don't know why and I don't know how these feelings for him developed inside me. I feel confused and scared inside, but then again I feel okay I feel like Alex can see the real me and knows that I'm putting on a fake image. I lay on my bed for a little while longer then I got up put my homework away, turned off my TV and went downstairs as I went down stairs I saw my Mom sitting on the sofa watching TV, but the expression on her face looked like she was extremely pissed off.

"Mom what's wrong with you?" I asked confused.

"I ran into Collin today." She says with a little attitude in her voice.

My eyes widen a little, but then I relaxed I didn't care about Collin anyway that boy can go fuck off.

"Okay so what?" I say like I didn't give a shit.

"Don't you DARE give me that tone of voice young lady. He told me that you two are no longer going out. Why is that Brittany?" She asked with concern.

I look at her with disgusted.

"Mom that's none of your business why me and Collin aren't dating anymore."

"Oh yes it is young lady your my daughter and you will tell what's going on right now!"

"I don't have to tell you shit mother who I date and who I break up with is none of your damn business!" I say yelling.

She gets up from the sofa and walks towards me she looks like she's about to hit me, but I'm not afraid of her if I'm going to stand up for myself I might as well do it right now.

"Brittany! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE TOWARDS ME! I AM YOUR DAMN MOTHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU! Collin is a nice boy and he is perfect for you. You two look like the perfect couple and I can see a future in both of you together, but why are you not dating him he is right for you Brittany Elise!" She says now we are officially toe-to-toe with each other and we are in each other faces.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE MOM IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

Before I know she lifts her hand and slaps me. My cheek was burning like HELL I looked down at the floor and placed my hand on my burning cheek then looked at my mom with anger in my eyes I really wanted to hit her back, but I knew better than that she is my mother and I will not fight my mother.

"You _will_ watch your language towards Brittany Elise and there will be more where that came from." She says with seriousness in her eyes.

My eyes began to water then I turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"Where do you _think_ your going young lady?"

I opened the front door and I paused and spoke to her, but without looking at her.

"Out. Why is that a problem for you too?!"

I turned my head and looked at her.

"And I might not come back either." I say with attitude.

She was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"You can't control my life Mom and can't always tell me what to do. Now who I break up with and who I date _is_ none of your business and you can't see nothing in my future, because you don't know what's going to happen in my life because YOU WON'T BE IN IT!

I walked out the front door and slammed it behind me I could hear her running after me, but I started running as fast as I could till she could not see me or hear me, but I did hear her yell something to me, but I was way far out gone.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE BRITTANY!" She screams.

While I was running tears streamed down my cheeks because one I was so angry at Collin for telling my mom about our business and how we broken up and two my own mother slapped me. I continued to run until I was out of breath and until I was out of the neighborhood I decided to walk to the one place where I could be alone and I could relax my mind and try to take everything that just happened right now behind me. As walked to the place where I wanted to be at I started to think myself for a while then finally I got to the place where I wanted to be. An old abandon bridge where a river flows from underneath it and makes a wonderful sound of splashes. I walked towards the bridge then I leaned against the railing and looked out at the water and tried to relax myself then about 10 mins later I didn't expect to see the one person I never thought who would find this place Alex Fuentes shows up.

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"Alex wait." I yell out o him.

He turns around and faces me.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . . .Can I ask you something?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah go ahead."

"When did you started having feelings for me?" I ask shyly.

Alex blinks his eyes a couple of times then he flashes me his you-can't-me-smile then leans against the railing on his arm and puts his other hand in his pocket looking like cute bad ass bad boy. He doesn't say anything he just stands there and admires me for a moment.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks me still smiling.

"I-I-I-I just. . . ."

"The day we had that incident chemistry class when you fell on me chica." He says taking his hand out of his pocket and raises it to my cheek.

"When I looked into your beautiful eyes chica that's when my feelings started to develop." He says brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers.

We look into each other eyes then both grinned at each other then out of no way we started to lean into each other, but then.

"YO ALEX COME ON WE GOTTA GO!" Alex's friend yells out.

Alex snatches his hand back then he turns his head and looks at his friend who called out for him.

"Alright man I'll be right there." He says.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Nobody just one of my friends. Look I really gotta go Brittany I will see you tomorrow." He says as he turns around and walks away from me and starts heading to his motorcycle.

I lifted my hand trying to make him stop, but I hesitated then dropped my hand to my side and watched Alex leave. I turn around then and started walking as I started walking off the bridge I remembered what my mom said after I stormed out the house after our big fight. Well I really don't have a choice because I don't have any other place to go to so I might as well go home and try to sneak in without my mom seeing me. As I continued to walk on the sidewalk and headed home I looked down on the sidewalk and thought about Alex and our conversation I can't believe he admitted that he liked me, but I did say that I liked him too so. . . .

"Hey Brittany." Alex calls out to me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around and I saw Alex approaching up to me next me on his motorcycle.

"Hey Brittany let me give you a ride home." He says.

I stayed silent for a while then I nodded my head and walked over to Alex.

"I don't know about this Alex." I said.

"Hey it's okay I don't mind taking you home but, after all we are just trying to get to know each other right?" He says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

I look at his hand then look at him. I smirk a little then nodded my head slightly. I got on the back of Alex's motorcycle then laied my hands at my sides, but I looked around him trying to figure out where to put my hands then all of a sudden he grabs my hands and makes me wrap my arms around his sexy body so I could hang on tight to him. His body feels so good and warm I felt like I was being protected by sexy ass bad boy with a kind and caring heart. Alex starts up his motorcycle and drives to my house without asking me for directions to it once we arrived to my house I let go of Alex and got off his motorcycle and started walking to my front door.

"Hey Brittany do want me to walk you to the door?" Alex asks me kindly.

"Uh. . . . sure "

Alex got off his motorcycle and walked towards me and then we both walked to my front door. The house looked very dark all the lights were off, but both cars were in the parking lot so most likely everyone was asleep. Once Alex and I got to the last step to my door we both looked at the door then we looked at each other then I started to act a little shy.

"Um T-T-T-Thank you Alex f-f-f-for taking me home." I say now looking into his chocolate eyes.

"No problem mamacita." He says giving me a weak smile.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

Alex looks at me then nods his head then starts walking to his motorcycle.

"Alex?"

Alex stops in his tracks and chuckles a little then turns around and faces me with a little smirk on his face.

"What did I say to you when you took me home from the beach the other night?" I ask with a innocent smile.

Alex smiles at me then finally responds back to me.

"You told me you didn't want me to go and you said I had gorgeous eyes."

I stayed silent for a while then smilied back at Alex.

"Okay." I said

"You want to know something Brittany?" He says.

"What?"

"You really are beautiful when you sleep." Alex says as he winks at me then turns around and walks to his motorcycle and gets on and starts up his motorcycle again.

"I did?" I said under my breath.

Before Alex leaves he looks at me then he raises his hand and waves at me and smilies at me then starts to drive away I watched him drive away and once he was out of sight I turned around and faced the front door I turned the doorknob (Thank GOD it was still unlocked) I opened the door slowly trying not awake anyone I tipped toed inside the house and closed the front door quietly locked it then tipped toed to my bedroom upstairs. Shelley was sleeping on the sofa fast asleep, my mom and dad were fast asleep as well so once I got into my room I closed my door walked over to my bed and laied on top of my covers, but while I was laying on my bed I just now realized that I still had Alex's jacket on.

"Ah shit I forgot to give Alex's jacket back to him. Well I guess I can give it to him tomorrow at school." I said to myself.

As I laied on my bed I kept Alex's jacket on and continued to feel on the fabric on it as I kept the jacket on I could smell cologne in the jacket which smelled so good i could just in the melt into the jacket. Before I fell asleep I kept the jacket close to me then turned onto my side and smiled then finally fell fast asleep.


	10. Chp 10 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry I left you guys hanging about Alex and Brittany where they were about to kiss, but got interrupted so i decided to continue on in chapter 10. So just for you guys continue reading or reread chapter 10 to see what happened with Brittany and Alex after the first interruption.)**

After I left from Brittany's house I drove straight to the park to meet up with my other gang members once I arrived to the park I got up from my motorcycle and started walking towards the rest of the Latino Blood Paco, Enrique, and the others were there ready to fight they looked like they were ready to kill like a vicious tiger ready to attack and leave no mercy on the prey. Paco looked at me.

"Yo Alex where's your jacket?" he asks.

I looked down and noticed that my jacket was not me then I just remembered and realized that I give Brittany my jacket because she was cold.

"Paco don't worry about it." I say as i approached him then stand by his side.

As me and the rest my gang stand and waited for the other gang to arrive I looked around and saw the rest of the gang members getting their weapons out: pocket knifes and brass knuckles. They were all putting them somewhere just in case they needed them during the fight I decided not to use any weapons just my fists, but I did have a pocket knife but i decided not to use it I felt my pockets and my knife was in one them so kept there just in case. I don't want to kill anybody but I will just hurt them as much I can in this fight. About 3 mins later other gang arrived wearing all black and some were wearing black leather with sharp spike on them well shit this fight is going to be very bloody, bad and dangerous when they close enough to see us they stood there looking at us with disgust in their eyes and hatered.

"So this is the Latino Blood. . . . . some stupid ass mexicans who think they bad enough to take us on." Someone says from the other gang.

I tense up and clutch my fists getting ready to fight, but then my mind started to think about Brittany and the moment we had at her door before I left (God I wish I could wrap my arms around her and have lay in my arms just to feel her again like I did in chemistry class.)

"Well well well look at this pathetic son of a bitch right here." One of the other guys say standing right in front me.

My mind comes back to reality and when I see the guy in front of he is wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on his shoulders.

"Hmph you ain't got shit on us Latino Blood ya'll are just some fucking wannabes."

My entire gang are tensed up and we glare at the gang they know they got us by saying complete bullshit to us, but when one more saying is said to us the fight breaks out.

"Why don't ya'll go back to punk ass Daddys fake ass mexicans." The guy says right in front of my face then spits in my face.

I lifted my fist throw my fist connecting to the guy's jaw causing him to fall to the ground then I got on top of him and continued to punch him, but after I blew the first blow the rest of the gangs fought against each other. While I kept beating up the guy in front of me all of a sudden I felt a knife cut me on my shoulder blade after feeling the pain and burning on my shoulder i arched my back causing me to stop punching the guy in front of me then the guy in front of me pushes me off him then I fell to the ground then him and three other guys jumped fists were coming from every direction I was out numbered then Paco and Enrique and Jose ran to help me. Once they took the three away from me I got up looked for the guy I was beating up before, but when I turned my head a fist connected to my jaw and then I felt blood starting to develop in my mouth with I didn't care all my anger started boiling inside me then I looked at the guy who hit me then I kicked him in the nuts which caused him to fall to his knees then I punched him again, but this time in the nose and then his nose automatically started to bleed then I continued to punch him and kick him, but then I could hear police cars coming down the street heading our direction and about four of them were coming. Before I got up from the dude I was beating up then started to gather the rest of my gang.

"YO THE MUTHAFUCKIN COPS ARE COMING! LET'S GO!" I yell out the rest of the gang then I started running leaving the dude on the ground all jacked up and bleeding.

The rest of my gang and I ran and then we could the headlights of the police cars shining on us we could to run, but next thing we heard one of the police get on their big microphone says FREEZE! I continued to run but next thing I spotted an old building.

"Guys over here follow me!" I yell out to the rest of my gang.

The gang followed me to the building and once we got into the building everyone tried to find a hiding place so the police couldn't catch us I hid behind the door and the rest the gang hid somewhere in the dark. I could hear the police cars approaching the old abandon building I lift my finger and put it on my lips telling the rest my gang not to make a sound or move a muscle. Four police officers came up to the building and came to the door one of them jiggled the doorknob then barged in the building flashing their flash lights around the room all they could see was some old tools and old pictures I stood completely still so they could not hear that I was behind the door, but all of a glass cup fell and shattered everywhere one of the police officer quickly shined where the glass broke and the flashlight was almost on me. I closed my eyes tight hoping and praying they would not catch me, but then another police officer said they are not in here let's go we will catch those Juvenile delinquents some other time alright? The police officers turned off their flashlights then started walking to their cars then they got in and drove away when they were out of sight I turned on the light inside the room to see if everyone was ok. When everyone was alright they started heading for the door, but I felt a warm liquid running down my arm.

"Alex your shoulder!" Paco yells out to me.

I look my shoulder then my arm then I looked at Paco and collapsed to the floor.

"Alex?! Alejandro?!." Paco yells.

"ALGUIEN conseguir un medico!" **(Somebody get a doctor! HURRY UP!)** Paco yells at the rest of the gang.

I lay on the floor for a while then I could feel my eyes getting heavy then I started to think about Brittany and our moments we had today (I like you Alex) I hear Brittany's voice echoing through my head.

 **(A week in a half later Brittany's point of view.)**

 **(Author's Note: I know this is Alex's chapter, but I just want to put Brittany's point of view in it just a little bit, because I know you want to know what's going to happen.)**

It's been a week in a half and I have not seen Alex in school lately I started to wonder if he was okay, because after the other night at the bridge and at my house I could not stop thinking about it. It never left my mind at all seeing his chocolate sexy eyes just made my heart start racing like crazy if only I could have that moment again with him. I arrive to school and started walking around the hallways then I headed for the library so I could be alone for a while, but when I arrived I saw Collin and Darlene sitting at a table kissing in the back of the library so no one could see them I shock my head then found a different table to sit at because since those two took my favorite spot in the library I found somewhere else to sit at. I sat in the library until the period was over then my next period was Chemistry maybe I might see Alex today. I got up pushed in my chair then headed for Mrs. Peterson's class I walked in the classroom no sign of Alex I felt a sad a little, but then I just had to go through the day I walked over to my chair sat my things down and got ready for grumpy old Ms. Peterson.

"Alright class you know the drill finish working on your projects." She says.

The class groans and I groan along with them, because this past week I have been working on the project by myself without Alex so I decided to work on the project. About 10 mins later I hear the classroom door open I look up and I see Alex walking in, the rest of the class looks at him for a little bit then gets back to work.

"Hello Mr. Fuentes we missed you this week. Is everything alright?" Ms. Peterson asks.

"Muy bien senorita." Alex says.

I watched Alex as he walks towards his sit next me then I turned my head and looked down at my work trying not to make eye contact with him, but then out of nowhere when I look at my hand Alex's hand is right next to mine our pinky fingers are touching at the briefest moment. I look at him, but he doesn't look at me his face looks dull and plain with no emotion so I move my hand away from his, but before i could Alex stops my hand and lays his on top of mine then he treads his fingers into mine the feel of his fingers in my hand sends an electric message through my body. I look at Alex again, but this time he looks back at me and smiles at me I smile back at him, but then i notice a dark red stain on his shirt then it starts to grow even redder and redder.

"Um A-A-A-Alex? I say stuttering and started to feel a little weak.

Alex looks at me confused.

"Yeah? What's wrong Brittany?" he asks.

I pointed at his shoulder with my shaking. He looks at his shoulder.

"Aw FUCK!" Alex yells out.

Ms. Peterson gives Alex a snappy look.

"MR. FUENTES WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Before Alex could tell her what's going on I jumped in and blurted out.

"Ms. Peterson he's bleeding." I say.

"Oh. . . well Brittany take Alex to the nurse will you?"

"Yes ma'm" I say.

Alex and I leave the classroom and we both walked to the nurses office as we walked we were silent for 2 mins then I finally broke the silence.

"What happened to you?" I ask shyly.

He doesn't respond, but when we turned the corner of the hallway Alex trips on something I immediately catch him from the front of him wrapping my arms around his body and his hands grab onto my arms.

"Alex are you okay?"

Alex moans a little.

"Yeah I think so." he says a little weak.

He looks up at me looking into my eyes we gaze at each other then out of nowhere i could feel his arms around me and he pulls me close to him i wrap my fingers into his hair just looking at him makes feel warm inside we were about lean in but then the nurse calls us.

"Brittany? Alex?"

I quickly release Alex and he releases me as well when the nurse came out of her office she sees Alex and I side by side walking towards her.

 ** _(Back to Alex's point of view.)_**

"Ms. Peterson called and told me that you two were on your way here" the nurse says.

I stood silent and so does Brittany, because after that moment when we finally were holding each other something really sparked between us, but this time it was a desire to kiss one another.

"So what's the problem Alex?" The nurse asks standing in front of me and Brittany.

"My shoulder is bleeding." I say without looking at my shoulder then I glance at Brittany for a little bit.

The nurse walks towards me and looks at my shoulder.

"Oh my that's a pretty deep cut Alex. Come I will bandage it up for you." The nurse says as she walks me to her office.

Brittany follows behind me and the nurse. Once we got to her office she tells me to sit on the small bed and Brittany stands by the door way just watching the nurse examine my wound.

"Well this cut is very deep I'm going to need some bigger bandages. Brittany do you think you can watch out for Alex for me while I'll get some bigger bandages?" The nurse asks.

"Uh. . .sure. Yes ma'm." Brittany says.

"Okay thank you Brittany."

The nurse walks away living Brittany and me alone in her office, but the door is open still.

"hey are you okay?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Brittany says as she nods her head.

"What happened to you last night?" She asks.

"After I left from your house last night I got into a brutal fight."

"You what?"

"Yeah. Why are you worried about me?" I ask smirking a little at her.

"N-N-No I was just asking. Okay?" She says trying to hide her blushed face.

"I'm teasing chica." I say smiling and laughing a little.

Brittany turns her head and looks at me, but she notices that my wound is dripping a little bit of blood.

"Oh my God your bleeding again Alex."

I look at my wound getting ready to cover up the bleeding, but then Brittany runs over to me and removes my hand away from it trying not to let me touch it.

"Don't touch it Alex." She says softly.

She gets a couple of pieces of tissues and then gently taps them on top of my wound. I look into her eyes once again and said her name softly.

"Brittany?" I say as I look up at her.

"Yeah?"

She looks down into my eyes and gently place her hands on both of my shoulders. We both stayed silent admiring one another then she slowly move her right hand up to my cheek then caress it with her thumb I close my eyes loving the feeling of her soft warm hand then I look back up at her. I slowly move one of hand up to her arm and gently pull her towards me when she gets an itch close to me our lips touched briefly, but not officially just yet she started to hesitate then I whispered against her lips.

"It's okay Brittany. Don't be afraid of me." I say as one hands caresses her cheek.

Our lips were about to connect once again, but then the nurse was already back and she standing in the doorway smiling then she cleared her throat which made Brittany jerk away from me.

"Ahem?" The nurse clears her throat.

Brittany steps away from me then put her hands to her sides including the one that had the tissues with my blood on it.

"I was just. . ." Brittany says, but gets cut off by the nurse.

"It's okay you two. I won't tell anyone."

The nurse walks over to me and was about to bandage my wound, but Brittany walks away and heads for the door.

"Brittany where are you going?" The nurse asks.

"I-I-I have get back to class to work on my-my-my project." She says stuttering.

"Are you don't want to wait for for Alex?''

She looks at me then back at the nurse.

"No thank you I really gotta go."

"Okay. Thank you for watching Alex." The nurse says.

"No problem."

She walks out of the office and I watched her till I couldn't see her no more. I look down at my hands and thought to myself.

"You really like her don't you Alex?" The nurse asks me as she bandages up my wound.

"Yes. . .yes I do." I admit.


	11. Chp 11 Brittany

**Brittany**

As I walked out of the nurses office and headed back to Chemistry class I couldn't stop thinking about the moment I was about to experience with Alex we were so close to kissing, but the nurse was right there the whole time watching us she could've told someone if she wanted to but she refused but I trust her. She's one of those people who are very sweet and kind and loyal to people and she respects their personal business. As I turned a corner of the hallway I noticed that someone was leaning against the lockers looking like they are waiting for someone I couldn't tell who it was but when I got closer I recognized the person and it was the one person I didn't want to see either.

"Well well well if isn't the pathetic fake bitch Brittany Elise." Collin says as he stand up away from the lockers and turns and faces me.

My blood begins to boil very quickly, because one he called me a bitch and two he had the nerve to call me fake and pathetic. I glare like I wanted to kill him, but I tried to remain calm and tried take control of my anger.

"First of all Colin the ONLY bitches around here is YOU and Darlene." I snap back at him.

"Bitch who the fuck do you think your talking to? I ain't no bitch. Your the bitch who fucking broke up me for apparent reason." He says getting close to me.

"Collin you know damn well why I broke up with you. But then you got the fucking _balls_ to go tell my mother that we broke up?! Why the fuck would you bring my mother into our business?!" I say raising my voice.

Collin gives me an evil smile.

"She needed to know."

"No she didn't COLLIN! You wanted her to know because you thought just because she was my mother she was going to force me to go back out with you. Well you thought wrong because I am not going back out with you ever again. Like I said before all you wanna do is have sex all the time." I say as I turn around and started walking the other direction.

"Oh I see now so you think that Fuentes can fuck you better than I can huh?" Collin says.

I stood still in my tracks and my blood was now officially on fire.

"Yeah bitch I saw you two trying to kiss in the nurse's office. You two look so stupid and pathetic together I'm glad you broke up with me cause now I officially realized you _are_ a whore." Collin says chuckling a little.

I snap my body around facing him and stormed towards him and when I was officially in front of his face I raised my hand getting ready to slap him, but then he grabbed my wrist twists it then pushes me against the lockers then covers my mouth with his hand.

"You wanna fight me bitch? Because I will tell you right now you won't win." Collin says.

I glare into his eyes then kneed him in the crotch really hard which causes him to fall to the ground.

"You really think you can scare me Collin? You really think I'm afraid of you well you better think again!" I say as look down at him as he tries to release the pain.

As I looked at him one more time then I turned my head and started to walk away from him. As I walked away I heard footsteps coming behind me really fast, but then I heard Alex's voice yelling way down the hall.

"BRITTANY!" Alex screams.

I turned around and I saw Collin getting ready to punch me, but he heard Alex's voice as well and he turned his head a little and cursed at him.

"YOU FUCK!" Collin yells at Alex.

Collin turned his head to face me then he swung ed at me. His fist almost connected to me, but at a spilt sec I dunked just in time, but then I didn't see his other hand then he slapped me across my head so hard it caused me to fall to the floor. Before Collin can do anything else to me Alex tackled him to the ground then he started punching Collin across the face each punch was connecting to Collin's face. Alex got on top of him and started punching him like he wanted to kill him.

"NO ALEX STOP!" I yell to Alex.

I got up from the ground and ran to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind and pulling him away from Collin. Once I got Alex officially off him I hugged him from behind tightly to make him stop. When Alex stop he turns around and looks at me he furrows his eye brows together then he sees that my eyes are glassy and watery he cups my cheek gently were Collin slapped me at and our eyes connected with one another and his other arm wraps around me.

"Brittany are you okay?" He asks me quietly.

I nod my head slowly, but then I looked behind Alex's back and saw Collin getting ready to punch him back.

"AHH ALEX LOOK OUT!" I shout.

I pulled Alex behind me to protect him from the punch then Collin' s fist connected with my face which causes me to hit my head against the lockers then I collapsed to the floor and my vision became blurry. I could hear Collin and Alex's voices, but my head was starting to hurt and my eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Ha that's what the bitch get." Collin says as he laughed a little.

Alex's figure was looking at me, but I couldn't see the expression on his face, but by the sound off his voice I could tell furious.

"YOU SON A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIT HER YOU BASTARD!" Alex yells.

Alex tackles Collin again, but this time goes full out on him. I could hear the fight going on and punches, but I just couldn't see anything.

"Alex?" I mutter under my breath.

Then all of a sudden I hear the principle coming.

"HEY HEY HEY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" The principle says.

Alex and Collin are pulled away by two others students holding them back and both are glaring at one another with a lot of fury in their eyes.

"Collin Adams and Alejandro Fuentes come to my office **_now_**."

As they were about to leave Alex makes the principle stop for a moment.

"Wait. . . Brittany she's hurt." He says.

The principle looks over at me and finds me on the floor next to the lockers then looks at Collin and Alex then back to me.

"Brittany are you okay?"

"I don't. . . ." I say my words slurry.

"Can someone take Brittany to the nurses office please?"

"I will take her." Alex says.

"No Alex you are coming with me to my office right now." The principle says very determined.

"Please just let take her I promise will come straight to your office after I drop her off." Alex says almost pleading.

"Bullshit." Collin says.

"Mr. Adams you better your language right now in my school." The principle says being very serious towards him.

"Alex come straight to my office after you take Brittany to the nurse. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Alex says.

Collin and the principle head for the office and I could hear Alex walking towards me. He gets down on his knees next to me then looks at face and sees an bruise on my face. He touches the bruise gently trying not to make the pain hurt me then he brushes a strand of hair away from my face.

"Alex I'm. . . ." I attempt to say.

"Shhh don't say anything Brittany." He says putting a finger against my lips.

Then he wraps his arms around me then picks me and carries me to the nurse. He was holding me like I was a bride or something and he was my hero, but without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest. I could feel my eyes getting heavy a little but I was trying to keep them open.

"Thank you Alex for. . . ."

"Brittany please just don't say anything please." he says as he stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"But I didn't mean for you to get in trouble really I didn't." I say.

"I know but I don't like seeing you in this condition. Your hurt Brittany. It's not your fault I actually heard that asshole messing with you and I wanted to see if you were okay." he says as he kinda leans into me.

"You were worried about me." I whispered to him.

He nods his head then I noticed that his eyes were starting to water.

"Oh Alex your getting ready to cry." I say softly to him.

His eyes look away from me, but again without thinking I put my hand on his cheek and made me face me.

"Alex don't cry you. . .you saved me from Collin you protected me." I say caressing his sexy cheek with my thumb and then wiped a fallen tear from his face.

"But you got hit Brittany because of me. If I was just paying attention to what i was doing you wouldn't get hit." he says now making himself feeling guilty.

"Alex no. I chose to block the hit from Collin for you. I chose to."

"But why Brittany?"

"Because I. . ." I paused for a moment.

"You what Brittany?" He asks.

"I. . .I care for you. I really do." I say feeling my own tears developing.

He smiles at me then he looks at my lips he gets closer to them, but then hesitates and continues to walk to the nurse's office. When we reached the nurses office the nurse was not there, but the door was open so Alex gently put me down on the bed then looks back at me then kneels next to me and caresses my cheek with his thumb.

"Su un hermoso ángel." **(Your a beautiful Angel)** He says.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your a beautiful angel."

"I'm not an angel Alex." I say.

"Yes you are. . .to me."

I looked at him and my eyes widen a little as i looked at him. Then all of a sudden he kisses my forehead and feel of his lips were so soft it made my heart melt a little. He gets up from the ground then as he walks away our hands slides together until they were completely separated i watched him as he was getting ready to head to the principle's office and when he gets to the door frame he turns his head a looks at me then he blows a kiss to me and gives me a wink then walks away. I gasped then I laied on my side and smiled to myself then I started to fall asleep a little and kinda started to rest my eyes.


	12. Chp 12 Alex

**Alex**

 **(In the Principle Office.)**

After I dropped Brittany off at the nurse's office I headed for the principle's office I never thought I would end up kissing her (well not like officially kissing her it was only on her forehead, but I still ended up kissing her.) I walked into the principle office and the principle told me to sit down far away from Burro face. I sat down and slouched in my sit like I really didn't want to be there I leaned my cheek on my hand and looked away from the principle and Burro face was sitting across from me with his arms crossed his chest and had this girly attitude looked on his face.

"Alright boys now tell me what happened. Why were you two fighting?" The principle said.

Neither Collin and I said a word it was silent.

"Boys you can play the silent game all you like, but you two are not leaving till you tell me what's going on and what happened."

I stood silent refusing to say a word well I was worrying about Brittany and how much I wish I could lay next to her and hold her in my arms.

"Okay FINE!" Collin shouts out.

"You want to know why we were fighting because this stupid bitch right here tackled me!" Collin says pointing at me.

I snapped my head looking at that asshole and got up from my chair and started to buff up to him with all my anger and getting ready beat the shit out of him.

"First of all who are you callin a bitch? You pussy ass bitch!" I said with anger in my voice.

"HOLD IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" The principle says.

"And both of you I'm warning you right now if you two don't watch that foul language of yours I will suspend both of you for 2 months. Do you two hear me?"

Collin and I nodded our heads then went back to our chairs and sat down.

"Matter of fact I'm going to talk to you two individually. I will start with you first Alex." the principle says as he gets up from his chair and opens the door for Collin to sit outside.

"Mr. Adams please go out sit until I'm done with Alex."

Collin gets up from his chair and storms out of the principle office and sits outside the office. The principle closes the door and returns to his sits then sits near me and crosses his legs and folds his hands on top off his knee like he was ready for me to start explaining what happened.

"Now Mr. Fuentes please tell me what happened."

I shook my head still refusing to say a word.

"Well shall I get Brittany to tell me?" he says.

My eyes widen when he said that sentence then I looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"No don't!" I said with a caring tone in my voice.

The principle smirks a little then he turns his face back into a serious face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened Mr. Fuentes? Because I could just go into the nurse's office and ask Brittany myself because she ended up getting hurt while you and Collin were fighting."

"I said Don't." I say in a serious voice.

"Well start talking Mr. Fuentes and I won't ask her then." The principle says.

I took a deep breath then looked at the principle and was getting ready to speak.

"I heard Collin messing with Brittany so I decided to go see what was going on, but once i got there Collin was getting ready to hit her and that's when I tackled him because he was going to hurt her." I say.

While I was explaining the story to him the principle he kept nodding him like he understood the story clearly. Once I finished the rest of the story the principle clear his throat then scoots his chair away from me then looks at his computer them back at me.

"Well Mr. Fuentes all I can say is you did the right thing to protect Brittany, but you and Collin were fighting and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend you two." the principle says.

I sigh.

"Like that was going to surprise me. I figured I was going to get suspended." I say to myself.

"Alright Mr. Fuentes you are free to go, but you can not go back to class."

"Yes sir." I say.

"But I can tell that you care Brittany Mr. Fuentes because just by listening to you about the story you really care."

"Yeah whatever." I say as i walked out of the principle's office.

I walked out of the office and then glared at Burro face then started heading to Ms. Peterson class. On my way to the classroom I passed by the nurse's office and I saw Brittany sleeping peaceful I saw that her bruises were aided up, but it was still there on her beautiful face a dark purple bruise, but I decided to ignore the bruise I walked into the nurse's office quietly trying not to wake Brittany up I kneeled down next to her and she was so beautiful. While she was sleeping a little strand of hair was in front of her face I brushed it back away from her face and once I did she moved a little and moaned quietly then went back to sleep quietly. I gently traced her lips with my fingers then caressed her cheek with my thumb gently, but then something inside me made me feel that I had the urge to kiss her while she was sleeping as much I wanted to, but I resisted I wanted to wait till the right time comes.

"Dios mío eres tan Hermosa. **(My God you're so beautiful)** Brittany Elise." I say softly to her while she was sleeping.

I got up then I started to head out of the nurse's office, but then I stopped I turned around and looked at the nurse's desk and I saw a piece of paper and pen. I looked at the piece of paper and pen then looked at Brittany then I thought to myself (Should I. . . give her my?) and after thinking about it I walked over to the nurse's desk then wrote on it. I wrote my phone number and my address on the paper and little note saying: _If you need anything just find me here or call me. Your a beautiful person Brittany and if you were my girlfriend I would worship you and always love you no matter what and I would never hurt you. Alex._ I folded the paper up and slip it into Brittany's hand then I closed her hand so she could know that the note is in her hand when she wakes up. I walked out of the nurse's office then headed to my locker to get my things and once I got my things I walked outside the school and walked over to my motorcycle. I got on the motorcycle sat there for a little bit then I drove home. Once I got home nobody was in the house but me I threw my bag on the floor near the door then walked into my room took off my jacket and still keeping the rest of my clothes on and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling and just hoping that maybe Brittany call or come over to the place where I told her to.


	13. Chp 13 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(4 hours later still in the Nurse's office.)**

"Brittany?. . . . Brittany?. . . .Brittany Elise." someone says as they gently shake me to wake up.

"Hmm? Where am I?" I say as look around then realizing I'm still in the nurse's office.

"Brittany school's over now. You slept during the rest of the day." The nurse says smiling at me.

"Oh I did? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask smiling back at the nurse then furrow my eyebrows together and rubbing my hand against my forehead.

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh. Well thank you I better be going now then." I say as I sat straight up on the bed then rubbed my eyes.

"Okay sweetie you take care now you hear?" The nurse's as she pats me on the shoulder.

"Yes ma'm." I say politely.

"Sweetie you don't have to called me ma'm. My name is Angelica Waters but you can call me Angie for short." she says.

"Oh ok. Thank you Angie." I say smiling at her as she walked away and went to her desk.

I stood up from the bed and stretched my arms out then I noticed there was something in my hand. I opened my hand and I saw a piece of paper I opened the piece of paper and my eyes were shocked to see what was on the piece of paper it was a note from Alex. I read the note and once I read the part were it said: ( _If you were my girlfriend I would worship you and always love you)_ it touched my heart by each and every word that the note said I looked at the note for a while longer then I folded it back up and put it in my pocket and looked around the room looking for Ms. Angie I went to the front desk of the office and saw Ms. Angie at her desk on her computer doing her work. I walked over to Ms. Angie and stood in front of her desk.

"Um. . . I wanted to thank you again Ms. Angie for your help." I say as I gently touched my head.

"Not a problem sweetie now you go home get some more rest okay?" she says.

"Okay." I say back to her.

Just before I walked out of her office she says something to me.

"Brittany I think you and that Alex boy are really meant for each other." Ms. Angie says.

I turned my head and looked at her for little then looked at the floor then back at her.

"Well I don't know about that Ms. Angie but. . . . maybe you're right." I say kind of softly.

She smiles at me for a little bit then she puts her attention back on her computer. I walked out of the office and as the door closed behind me I walked away and headed outside to my car and once I got to my car I was still thinking about the note Alex gave me so I took the note out and I took my phone out as well. I slide my phone open and pressed the dialer I was thinking about calling him, but instead I went to my contacts and created a new contact for Alex I put his number in my contacts and the addresses he gave as well, but I kept the note with me. I got into my car turned some music on and started to drive home.

 **(At Brittany's House.)**

When I arrived home I got out of my car and walked to the door I unlocked the front door and when I stepped in I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch watching a movie my mother turned her head and saw me she didn't see the bruise on my head because it was kinda dark in the living room.

"I got a call from your school today and they said you were in a fight today?" My mother says in a serious tone.

"Well you can call a fight, but I didn't start it though." I said an a kind of a sassy tone.

"Brittany we are not going to go through this again."

"Well you were the one who brought up the subject." I said seriously.

"Who did you get in a fight with today Brittany?" My father asked as he turned around as well but didn't see the bruise I had.

"Nobody ok? Nobody." I said.

"Brittany you can't lie to us we both got the phone call from your school. Who did you get in a fight with?" My mother says as she gets up from the couch and walks over to me.

I headed from the stairs and started storming to my room, but once I got in the middle of the steps I looked down at my mother and admitted to her who I got in a fight with.

"Collin Adams. . . . hit me." I said with anger in my voice and a little sass.

Both my mother and father's eyes widen very bigly and especially my mother she was very surprised about my answer I gave her.

"Yeah I bet you didn't expect to hear that didn't you?" I say with a little attitude in my voice.

My mother glares at me a little then calms herself down a little then my father gets up from the couch then walks over to the light to turn it on and once it was on my mother and father both looked at me and now they could see my bruise and they were upset and furious.

"That boy put his hands. . . . on my daughter?! I'm going to have a very serious conversation with him!" My father says.

"No. . .I will talk to him honey, because I know how your going to be with and believe me you are going to do something that you are going to regret." My mother says without taking her eyes off of me.

I look at my mom and shook my head.

"No mom why don't you tell Dad what you wanted me to do with Collin?" I say as I cocked an eyebrow.

My Father furrows his eyebrows together all confused then looks at me then at my mother.

"What did you want Brittany to do?" My father asks very determined.

My mother doesn't look at him, but down at the floor then takes a deep breath then raises her head and gave my father an answer.

"Collin told me that Brittany had broken up with him and I was upset with her because I knew that they were meant to be so I tried to force her to get back with him because I knew that they would have a perfect future together."

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed like I didn't want to bring that up again. My father raises his eyebrows with shock then he looks at me then looks back my mother.

"Ok well. . .Don't you think that's Brittany business and not yours honey." My father says.

I was so relived that my father understood the situation and he knew that he was right because it was my business at not my mother's. My mother turns her head and looks at him.

"But he is the right boy for-"

"MOM THAT BOY HIT ME! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! So your telling me I should be with a guy who abuses me all the time?!" I say raising my voice at her.

Before my mother could answer my father stepped in between us.

"Most definitely not Brittany and I refuse to let you be around him again. Do you hear me?" My father says in a serious tone as he looked at me straight in the eye.

I nod my head.

"Yes sir."

"Now Brittany we will talk about this later, but right now I'm going to have a conversation with your mother. Okay?" My father says to me.

I nod my head again then went upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. I turned my radio on and then laid on my bed then stared at the ceiling while I was listening to Sober by Pink. I laid in my bed for a while then I started to think about Alex and Collin today and the situation we all had today in school, but even though it was Friday today, but I didn't expect for all of this to happen today I just didn't. I took my phone out went to my contacts and scrolled down to Alex's number then I pressed it and I decided to send him a text message.

 _"Hey it's Brittany I got your note and I just wanted to say thank you. Your very sweet Alex. Thank you for everything today. Text me back when you get a chance."_

I sent the message then closed my phone and set it aside next to me on the bed while I was still laying on my bed I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I got up walked over to the door and once I opened it I saw Shelley she was looking at me really sad she looked like she need someone to be with her for a little while.

"Shelley what's wrong?" I asked

She looked into my eyes and I noticed that her eyes were watery she didn't have to do anything to let me get the message what was wrong with her. I grabbed her by the hand pulled her into my room and let her lay down on the bed next to me as we both listened to the radio I wrapped one arm around her and stroked her shoulder and rocked her back and forth like she was baby who needed their mother.

"It's okay Shelley. I'm going to be okay. Shhhhh." I tell her softly.

After about 30 mins mins later Shelley fell fast asleep I looked at her admiring how peaceful she was sleeping then I noticed outside it was dark I could by the curtains in front of my window then I looked at my phone and I saw that Alex responded back to my text. I slowly moved my other hand to reach my phone without awaking Shelley I opened my phone and silently read the text message.

 _"Your welcome Brittany. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"_

I texted back to the message.

 _"Um. . .sure but where?"_

After I responded back to the message I quickly got a response back.

 _"Meet me at the bridge at 6:30."_

I looked at my clock and it was 6:20.

"Holy shit it's almost 6:30 now. Okay I will be there." I said to myself.

 _"Okay see you there."_ I respond back.

 _"Alright."_

I quietly got up from bed without waking Shelley then I quietly tucked her in my covers and then left my room still letting the relaxing music still playing so she could sleep peacefully. I closed my door quietly then my father and mother were back on the sofa but they were sound asleep I tipped toed downstairs then out the front door and closed it behind quietly then I started walking heading towards the bridge. On my way to the bridge I texted Alex again.

 _"Alex I'm on my way right now."_

 _"Okay. I'm here already lol."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry Alex that I'm going to be late."_

 _"It's ok Brittany take your time."_

 _"Ok. I'm almost there by the way."_

 _"Alright I'll see you when you get here."_

When I arrived at the bridge I search for Alex, but I didn't see him anywhere I walked up to the bridge and leaned against the railing and looking out at the water then I took out my phone and texted Alex again.

 _"Hey where are you?"_

I didn't get a response back so I just stood there for a little bit, but all of sudden I felt a pair arms wrapped around me from behind me so quickly.

"AHHH!" I shrieked

"Shh it's just me Brittany." Alex says laughing.

I smiled and laughed to myself then I held my hands against as he picks me up and spins me around then when he puts me down I turned around and faced still smiling and laughing.

"You are a jerk Fuentes." I say as I shove his chest.

"Why am I a jerk mamacita?" he says smiling back at me.

"You scared me."

Alex laughs.

"Well I just wanted to see what would you do." He says giving me his you-can't resist-me smile.

"Your lucky I didn't go kung fu on your ass."

Alex gets tickled by my joke then laughs. I like see him smile like this showing his beautiful teeth and the gorgeous face of his be happy GOD he is so hot and sexy.

"You would go kung fu on my ass huh?" He says.

I nod my head.

"Well damn mamacita I would love to see you try." he says now flashing me his devil smile.

I looked into his eyes and I tried to give a serious face, but I just couldn't take him seriously his just so damn gorgeous.

"Don't tempt me Alex."

"Okay mamacita, but you don't know when I might try that again." He says getting closer to me.

"But anyway how's your bruise?" he asks.

I gently touched my bruise then looked back at Alex.

"It's okay. I will be fine don't worry about it Alex." I say calmly.

"I just wish that. . ."

I cut him off with my finger against his lips and shushing him.

"Alex I already told you it's not your fault okay. Let's just not talk about him okay?" I say softly.

He nods his head then he puts his hand on my wrist and gently takes it away from his lips, but without letting go of my hand.

"Do you wanna uh. . . .?" He says as he pauses for a moment.

"Do I want to what?" I ask.

"Do want to come over my house to hang out or something?"

Just by hearing that question I hesitate a little bit, but something inside me said go ahead everything will be okay. Then I nodded my head.

"Sure. . . alright." I say.

Alex and I walk off the bridge and started walking to his house.


	14. Chp 14 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Brittany and Alex walking.)**

I feel really victorious right now because I have to most beautiful and gorgeous girl with me and she agreed to come to my house(it's a good thing that mi mama y hermanos won't be at the house for the weekend because they all had plans so that means I can be alone with Brittany and will not have any interruptions.) Before I could take Brittany to my house I wanted to show her something special, but as we walked we stayed silent for a while until I noticed she was a little nervous. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me so I decided to break the silence.

"So um. . . .how's everything going with you?" I ask.

She sighs.

"Well a lot of pressure and stress that's all I can say." She says.

"Why are you stressed?"

She hesitates then looks away, but I stop her by grabbing her hand and pull her gently back to me. She stops herself by placing her hands on my chest then I put my hand under chin and make her look at me.

"Brittany you can trust me. You don't have to be afraid of me I won't hurt you." I say softly to her as I brush back a strand of her hair behind her ear with my fingers.

She looks in my eyes then finally speaks.

"I'm just tired."

"Tired of what?" I ask.

"I'm tired of all of this with my parents, Collin and. . . ." She pauses.

"And what?" I ask.

Before she could answer she brushes my cheek with her warm soft fingers then she smiles a little then she traces my jaw line then moves her hand down to my neck then to my chin. I catch her hand in mine then I thread my hand in hers and with my other hand I wrap around her waist.

She laughs a little.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"What?" I say smiling back at her.

"We look like we are about dance. Out in the middle of a park?" she says laughing.

I look around and noticed that we are in a park and there is nobody here but us(ok a park is not where I wanted to take her but we better leave before anyone sees us.)

"Okay well lets go I wanna show you something Brittany." I say as I pull her by the hand.

"What is it Alex?" She says

"Just come with me." I say.

I walked her to this big beautiful abandon house it was still beautiful but nobody lived in there for years. This was another place were I could be alone whenever I was in my emotions. When we arrived in front of the house I let go of Brittany's hand and walked up to the secret door that leads us to the place i want Brittany to see I turned around and looked at Brittany she looked kind of scared, but I assured her that everything was okay.

"Hey it's okay Brittany I promise." I say as I reached my hand out to her.

She looks at my hand then back at me then smiles a little bit then finally puts her hand in mine then walks towards me and I lead her into the house. Once we were in the house I showed her the hallway and she was amazed house the house was still in good condition then I lead her to the back of the house but before we got there I decided to cover her eyes.

"Alex what are you doing?" She says as she giggles a little then put her hands on my wrists.

"What part of it's a surprise don't you get mamacita." I say as I laughed a little.

I walk her to the back of the house and out on the patio and once we were out there everything looked very perfect just the way I wanted it to look.

"Are you ready chica?" I say softly.

"Yeah. . .I'm ready." She says.

I uncover her eyes then I quickly and silent ran and hid into the shadows so she would not see me at all. I stood there watching her admire the beautiful sight she was looking at a beautiful and romantic pool the water was ocean blue like being on a beach and the sun was setting and it was close to being dark and you could hear the beautiful nature sounds. As I stood there watching Brittany I quietly took off my shirt and I dropped it to the ground next to me and continue to look at Brittany as she turns around notices that I'm nowhere to be found I chuckled silently so she would not know where I was.

"Alex stop playing with me. Where are you?" She says as she walks around the pool and looking at the water.

She stands there then looks up at the sky I could tell she was thinking to herself but now here's my chance to try to get her back again. I tipped toed out of the shadows and quietly walked behind her she had no idea that I was behind her then I finally surprised her again.

"BOO!" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"AHHH!" She says as she jumps and she quickly turns around to face me but then she trips at the edge of the pool I catch her, but we both fall into the pool together.

 **(SPLASH!)**

 **(Brittany and Alex in the water.)**

Both Brittany and I were underwater and I could see how beautiful she was underwater her hair looked like it was light blue and her body figure was even more desirable just by liking at it underwater. Brittany looks at me and I look at her back we both smile at each other until we both needed to breath so we both raised to the surface.

"Really seriously Alex?" She says breathing heavily and wipes the water away from her face.

"Sorry I just had to do it." I chuckle.

Brittany squints her eyes at me like she's to tackle me, but then she splashes water at me.

"Oh you are going to pay for that mamacita." I say as I wipe away the dripping water off my face with my hand.

Brittany flashes me with a cocky smile like she knows that I won't do anything, but she better not underestimate me or she will think twice about that.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it Alex Fuentes?" She says in a confident voice.

I raise my eyebrows then cock one of them then give my sexy devilish smile then I slowly go underwater like I was the predator getting right to attack my prey. As I went down underwater looking at her sexy legs she starts to kick away from me then tries to swim away I get closer to her, but she keeps kicking so my option of trying to grab her by the feet backfired so instead I swim around her. She stops kicking and swimming then she starts to back up to the wall when I get officially behind her I slowly raise up from the water behind her, but when she feels me behind her she gasps then I wrap my arms around from behind caging her so she could not escape.

"I got you chica." I say in her ear softly.

"Yeah well you were lucky this time Fuentes." She says giggling a little.

"No chica you know you tried you just wanted me to catch you on purpose." I say in a seductive voice

She melts in my gasp a little.

We're both against the wall of the pool I turn her around to face we're breathing heavily and we're both looking into each other eyes I cup her cheek with my hand and scan her up and down.

"Your so beautiful." I say softly as I lean in to kiss her.

With the water moving making our bodies feel light Brittany puts her hands on my chest and allows me to lean in to kiss her our lips are about to connect but just yet but they touch just a little for the briefest moment but I can sense that she is scared.

"Brittany please just try please. . . . there is nobody here but me and you I want to kiss you so bad I really do Brittany please allow me to kiss you." I say begging in a soft tone.

She pulls her head back to look at me, she stays silent for a while then she nods her head.

"Okay." She says softly.

I pull her close to me then lean in then finally our lips connected slowly then when we pull away a little bit we both gasp softly with satisfaction but we both liked the kiss I kiss her again and in response she wraps her arms around my neck then wrap her fingers in my hair I grab the back of her thighs and lift her up and wrap them around my waist. We both moan then I touch her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue for an entrance and so she does our tongues collide and move in a soft rhythm pace I move one of my hands to her butt then squeeze it a little she moans a little then she pulls her head back and looks into my eyes then looks down at my chest admiring chest and the rest of my body then looks back at me.

"Wow." She says softly.

I look at her beautiful face then lean to kiss her again I pull her even more close to me not wanting to let her go I slip my hand under her shirt then trace where her belly button was then I move it up slowly to where my hand was getting close to her boob but then she catches my hand and stops me.

"Mmmm. . . .Alex wait." She pants.

"What is it mamacita?" I pant back at her

"We can't this. . . .not here at the least." She says breathing heavily and cups my face with her soft hands.

We both breath heavily and look at each other for a little bit then I let go of her legs but she still hangs onto to me with her arms around neck.

"Yeah we should be going now." I say

"Yeah. . . .Can we. . . .uh. . . .still go to your house? I don't want go back to my house." She says.

I smile and nod my head.

"Okay."

We both swim over to the ladder in the pool I watch her get out of the pool then I follow behind her we both look at each other and our clothes are completely soaked then we both look at each other then smile and laughed at little.

"L-L-L-Let's g-g-g-go." She says trembling and stuttering.

"Your cold Brittany."

"N-N-N-No I-I-I-I'm fine A-A-A-Alex."

I shake my head and smile at her. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her like I was bear hugging her, she crunches herself up like she was a little ball then she wraps her arms around my body so she could feel comfortable and warm and then we both breathed against one another I wonder if she could hear and feel my heart pacing very quickly.

"Your so warm Alex." she says quietly.

"I just want to keep your warm." I say then lay my cheek on top of her head.

She look up at me then smiles then leans in gives me a quick passionate kiss on the lips then back away from me slowly.

"Okay I think I'm warm enough now."

I walk over to get my shirt off the ground then over to her give it to her so she could where until we get my house. She puts it on and damn does she look super sexy in it then I guide her out of the house and we headed for my house.


	15. Chp 15 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(Brittany and Alex arrive at Alex's House.)**

Alex and I walk down the street from his house and as we were walking we were both silent. I kept glancing at him then look away I couldn't stop thinking about that special kiss we shared in the pool I feel of Alex's lips was the best experience I ever had it was so amazing and wonderful I had the urge to make him face me and just kiss me again. Once we got closer to his house we both stopped in front of it I look around and scan the area it's very quiet and silent a little scary looking at night it's like your in a horror movie and you feel like someone is watching you in the shadows waiting to make their move on you. I look at Alex who looking back me with his sexy beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm okay, but I think I'm getting cold again." I say as I look down scanning his body without his shirt.

(Damn he looks so freakin fine shirtless. Why do I feel so tingling inside? I feel like my dreams about him are coming to reality now.)

"Here. . . .lets go inside." He says.

We both walk up to the front door and before Alex could open the door we both here tires screeches and a car coming down the street really fast. I look at the car that was coming then it pulls in front of Alex's house and then someone gets out the car and starts walking towards Alex. Alex steps in front of me protecting making sure I stay behind him and out of the way then he tells me to get in the house in a very serious/angry voice. I look at the person who's coming to Alex and I noticed it was another Mexican dude and he looks very furious he has his hands clutched in fists then he cracks his knuckles very loudly.

"Uh. . . .Alex what's going on?" I ask confused.

"Get in the house Brittany." He says with a very serious tone in his voice

I flinched a little then looking back him then quickly open the door to his house and closed it behind me and started to breath heavily and I was trembling with fear, because right now I know that there's a fight about to break out right now I quickly scan the house which looks beautiful, but my focus is on Alex and hoping that his going to be okay. I stayed close to the door and stood silent trying to hear what's going on outside.

" Hijo de puta **(You motherfucker.)** The other guy says to Alex.

"What the fuck are doing here?" Alex says in a angry voice.

"You were the one who beat up my brother in a fight the other night?" The other guy says.

I ran to the nearest window next to the door to see what was going on I peeked out the window a little trying not to get caught for spying on them, but then again I'm really scared of what's going to happen.

"Yeah I fought him because he was a little pussy ass bitch." Alex says as he balls his hands into fists.

" ¡Hijo de puta ! **(You son of a bitch!).** The other guy says as he swings his fist and connects with Alex's jaw which causes him to fall down on his side and then the other guy starts kicking him in the stomach then crotches down and getting on top of him and started punching his face. Alex blocks the other guy's punches then he finally connects his fist to the other dude's nose which his nose starts to bleed automatically then Alex gets up and continues to punch the other guy really hard. I continued to look through the window I covered my mouth with my hands then I could feel my eyes getting watery and tearing up I had the urge to grab Alex and pull him into the house but I was too scared in fear. Alex still continues to fight the dude but then he stops and realizes that I'm at the window looking at him he looks at me with a little guilty look on his face then looks back at the other dude who has given up the fight Alex raises up from the dude and looks down at him.

"Mire, yo no quiero pelear contigo. . . . Usted no es digno de mi tiempo." **(Look I don't want to fight you. . . .Your not worth my time.)** Alex says then starts heading for the front door of his house.

I watch him coming to the door I hurry over to the door to open it for him but then I hear to other scream at him as he gets up from the ground.

"Vete a la mierda hijo de puta! **(Fuck you Motherfucker!)** The other dude says as he runs after Alex and pulls out a knife.

I opened the door and I saw that the other dude was going to stab Alex from behind.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" I scream.

Alex sees me then he quickly turns around and at a split second he dodges the swing then grabs the other dude's wrist twists it and makes him drop the knife then he kicks the dude in the crotch then punch him in face then the other dude falls to the ground and groans in pain.

"You fucking idiot!" Alex says at the dude then looks back at me and seeing me in complete shock.

He runs over to me then wraps his arms around comforting me.

"Shh it's okay." he says softly.

I push away from him a little and look into his eyes then I look at the other guy who is still on the ground then he raises up his head at looks at Alex and me then he smirks a little. All of sudden we hear police coming our direction Alex looks at me then tells me to help him.

"Brittany you have make up a story for me please." he says.

"Wait what?" I say all confused.

"Please just say that this dude was bothering you and he tried to hurt you and I protected to you."

"W-w-w-wait Alex what's going on?"

"Brittany please just do it." He says cupping my face.

I nod my head.

"Okay." I say softly.

A police car approaches the house and two police officers get out and pointed their guns at the dude on the ground. One of them make the guy turn over and handcuff him and the other approaches me and Alex.

"Are you two okay? We got a call from a woman across the street who said she saw fight break out over is everything all right?"

"Yes sir." I say.

The officer looks at Alex and then he looks at him with a confused look."Hey you look familiar." the officer says.

Alex stays silent and looks back at the officer with a straight face.

"He's with me." I say standing in front of Alex and looking at the officer.

The officer looks at me then back at Alex then back at me.

"Okay well have a good evening you two and if anything else happens let us know okay?" The officer says.

"Yes sir." I say watching the officer walk away to his car with the other dude trying to escape and continues to go after Alex.

Once the police officers drove away I let out a relived sigh then I storm into the house and collapse on the sofa and covering my face from Alex with a pillow. Alex closes the door behind him then locks the door and closes the window with the curtains then walks over to me and sits beside me.

"Brittany I'm. . . ."

"Don't! I say as I cut him off by looking at him with tears running down my cheeks.

"Alex why would you do that? I could've been killed!" I say.

"Brittany didn't mean to frighten you. Really I didn't." He says looking down feeling ashamed a little.

I get closer to him then I lift up his chin to make him look at me. I shook my head.

"Your. . . .crazy Alex." I say softly.

"I'm sorry Brittany."

I give a little smile then I lean in and give a gently kiss on the lips and in response he wraps his arms around me pulls me closer to him I wrap my arms around his neck then linger my finger into his hair again and he gently lays me back on the sofa and gets on top of me. he pulls away from me to look at me.

"Brittany I-" Alex says then pauses.

"You what Alex?" I ask softly as roam my hands over his chest.

He looks down at my hands then looks back into my eyes he brushes my cheek with back of his fingers then he takes a deep breath then his face expression starts to look a little sad and with a little bit of anger. He moves back away from me then turns his head away from me then puts his hand on his forehead.

"Alex what's wrong?" I say as I crawl over to him and put my hands on his shoulders then lean in close to his ear.

Alex shakes is head.

"Alex tell me please." I say softly into his ear.

Alex stays in his position for a while then puts his hand on top of mine on his shoulder then turns his head and looks at me.

"Brittany I think I'm. . . ." he hesitates.

"Alex what is it? Don't be afraid to tell me." I say as I caress his cheek with my thumb.

"Brittany I'm in love with you." He says.

My eyes widen with shock. I move away from him slowly then moving my hand away from his cheek.

"Your in love with me?" I ask in soft voice.

Alex gives me an innocent look with a look like he's going to cry. My heart races I can feel my heart pounding very rapidly and then I started to breath a little heavily.

"I. . . .I don't know what to say Alex."

"You love me back Brittany." He says scooting over to me then cups my cheek.

I could feel my body trembling then I get up from the sofa then walk over to the nearest wall covering my face.

"Alex I don't know about this. M-m-m-maybe we're moving to fast." I say nervously.

Alex walks towards me from behind then he slowly wraps his arms around my waist from behind and pulls close to him. I move my head away from the wall then I feel Alex's hands making turn around to look at me. I look at him with a little bit of fear.

"Brittany what we did at the pool was so amazing and beautiful. The touch of your lips against mine felt so good and magical I wanted to keep you in my arms and never let you go." He says.

I shook my head while I was looking at him I just couldn't believe it. Everything he saying to me right now is coming true from my dreams of him.

"Please say you love me back Brittany. . . .Please." He says almost in a desperate voice.

I lean against the wall trying think about my answer to him but then he leans in and gives a passionate kiss. I try fight the temptation of wrapping mu arms around his neck its just like my dream trying fight my feelings for him but I lose I have to admit it to myself I love him too. I moan against his lips then wrap my arms around his neck he pulls away a little then leans his forehead against my mine and we both breath a little heavily.

"I love you too Alex." I pant softly.

Alex smiles a little.

"Brittany I will never hurt you I promise." he says.

I chuckle a little.

"I know." I say softly.

He kisses me again then lift me up and carries me to his bedroom.


	16. Chp 16 Alex

**Alex**

I was really hard for me to tell her how I felt about her I was scared at first but I couldn't hide it any longer I really want this girl so damn bad. As I kept kissing her I carry her to my room as I kept walking towards my room I deepen the kiss and then once we got to my room I close the door behind me with my back then I walk her over to my bed then lay her down gently without our lips separating. She cups my face then I grab her right leg and put it against my waist then start grinding against her she moans against my lips then moves her hands down my chest then wraps them around and she hugs me to keep me close to her. Oh God I feel so happy in a way I got the girl I always dream of having. I feel like God really gave me the person I really needed in my life and the girl I could give my soul to, but something bothering me inside I don't know what it is but I don't care all I know is that I have my mamacita and nobody can take her away from me. I continue to kiss Brittany then I move to her neck and started giving her passionate kisses then I move lower down her chest then I start kiss her boobs and in response she grabs the back of my hair then grips it urging me on.

"Oh my God Alex your lips feel so good." She says as she moans.

I move back up to her lips then kiss her again.

"I want you, I need you and I love you so much Brittany." I say panting and looking into her eyes then I continue kissing her neck.

She moans then she moves her hands to the pillows and starts gripping it tightly and she starts breathing heavily.

"Oh Alex. . .I-"

Before she could continue her sentence I bite her neck a little giving her a hickey then I put her lips in mine and she wraps her arms around my neck, but when I reach under her shirt and start to unbutton her pants she catches my hand and makes me stop.

"Alex wait stop." She says.

I quickly move my hand out from under her shirt then I look at her with a little guilty look on my face.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away. I'm really sorry." I say a little fast.

"No no no Alex it's not your fault I got carried away too. We both did." She says.

I move to the side of her on the bed and lay next to her then cover face with my hands. Usted imbécil **(You stupid Idiot.)** I said in my head.

"Alex it's okay." She says moving my hands away from face then caresses my cheek and makes me look at her.

"Alex it's alright don't feel guilty okay? Look we both know that we love each other it's just. . ." She pauses.

"What?" I ask as I turn my body completely facing her.

"I just wanna take this relationship slow okay?"

I nod my head slowly then cup her cheek and lean in and gave her gently passionate kiss. When pull away from her and look into her eyes she smiles at me.

"Uh. . . .Do you want to watch a movie or something." I ask her.

"Sure." She chuckles a little.

I reach over her grabbing the remote to my TV then turned it on and next thing we know the movie The Fault In Our Stars was on. It was the perfect movie to watch with Brittany.

"I love this movie." She says chuckling a little

I smirk at her.

"I like this movie too." I say softly.

Brittany turns her body over so it was facing the TV then she grabs my hand lays my arm out and she lays her head on it, but without thinking I wrap my other arms around her waist and next thing we both know we were spooning Brittany lays her other hand on top of mine and we both were watching the movie together. Later while we were watching the movie she threads her fingers in mine and keeps my hand around her waist and about few minutes of the movie I had the urge to talk to her a little bit.

"Brittany?" I ask still watching the movie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about me during the day?"

"Alex I think about you all the time. You never leave my mind not for one minute." She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she says softly.

"Do you think me Alex?" She asks.

"Mamacita I'm always thinking about you. Ever since that incident where we both fell in Ms. Peterson's Class and the way you looked at me I. . .I started developing feelings for you." I say being really honest.

She turns her head to look at me.

"You did?" She asks.

I nod my head.

"Yes mamacita I did." I say leaning in giving her a soft gentle on the lips.

She looks down at my chest then looks into my eyes then smirks a little then turns head and puts her focus back on the movie.

"Alex?" She says.

"Yes Brittany?"

"I'm glad that incident happened to us."

"Si me too mamacita." I say tickling her stomach a little.

She laughs a little and then stops my hand.

About 40 minutes later of the movie I hear Brittany fast asleep she was sleeping very peacefully I lean over to see her gorgeous sleepy face then I smile at her then I realized that I feel a little sleepy myself so I grabbed the remote but before I turned off the TV I saw the scene where Augustus and Hazel are in the room together and their laying the bed together and their telling each other that love each other I look at Brittany then back at the movie the turned the TV off. Once the TV was off I Brittany turns over and curls herself against me I pull her close to me and the pulled up the covers then I kissed her on the forehead then kissed her lips softly then I started to stroke her waist slowly then in response I feel her arm on my waist and she pulls me close to her like I was her teddy bear I smile at her then started to fall asleep.


	17. Chp 17 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(The Next Morning)**

I squint my eyes open and the sunlight was shining in my face I open and close my eyes a couple times for my eyes to adjust and when they were officially adjusted I look around the room then I turned head I saw Alex still asleep he looked so cute sleeping his gorgeous face shining underneath sunlight I just couldn't help it but cup his cheek and kissed him a couple of times softly. He moves a little then he smirks I turn around and sat straight up at the edge of the bed I comb my hair with my fingers trying to straighten out my hair then I rub my eyes then I rubbed my arms a little, but all of a sudden Alex gently wraps his arms around me from behind me then starts kissing my shoulder.

"Why are you leaving baby? Don't go." Alex says in between kisses.

I stood silent for a little bit then smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Baby? I'm your baby now?" I say looking at him and smiling.

He chuckles.

"Yeah you are." He says softly and still kissing my shoulder then starts kissing my cheek.

"(Sigh) I want to stay Alex but I have to get home before my mom and dad start looking for me." I say caress his cheek.

"You don't have to go Brittany you can stay here with me and don't have to worry about anything. Please can you just stay here for a little while longer?" He says as he gently lays me back onto the bed then lays his head on top of my stomach.

I gently stroke his hair then chuckled. I put my other hand under his chin then made him look at me in response he gently puts cups my cheek then caress it with my thumb.

"Alex I would love to say here with you but I can't. . .Because sooner or later my parents are going to start wondering where I am then all hell will break loose in the house." I said tracing his jaw line with my finger.

Alex gives a little sad pouty look.

"Oh God don't do that Alex." I say smiling and giggling a little.

"Do what mamacita?" He says smiling back.

"Don't give me that sad pouty look. I thought you were a bad boy?" I say giving him a confident look.

Alex squints his eyes at me like he was getting ready to do something to me.

"I am bad boy. . . . as a matter of fact I'm a naughty bad boy." He says scooting up next to me then he slowly moves his hand up to my boob.

I catch his hand almost about an itch away from my boob without breaking eye contact then I raise my finger in front his lips then wave it back and forth and giving him a tsk.

"You naughty boy." I say softly.

He smiles then kisses my finger then kisses my lips. He touches my bottom lip with his tongue an invitation to asking me to open my mouth and so I do I allowed to French kiss me. Our tongues collide going into rhythmic circulation the way Alex kisses me feels so damn good I never want him to stop kissing me I feel like I never want him to kiss any other girl the way he kisses me. I put my hands on his chest and he pulls me close to him then he shifts his body and now he's on top of me then he grabs the sheets and covers our heads. He pulls away from me a little to look at my gaze.

"You are so. . ." He attempts to say but I cut him off with my finger.

"I know I'm beautiful and amazing." I say smiling then lean kissed him back.

We continued to kiss each other a little while longer then he lays his head on my chest.

"Mmm. . . .Alex I really gotta go." I say pulling the sheets back then sat up straight then got a little closer to him and getting onto his lap sitting on top of his pelvic area

Alex puts his hands on my hips then they move to the small of my back pulling me close to him.

"Do you really have to go?" He asks.

"Yes I do." I say leaning in giving him a quick kiss then getting off him and getting out of the bed.

Once I got out of the bed I stretch my arms out then I turn around and faced Alex who is laying on his side admiring me. I smile at him then I look down almost forgetting that I'm wearing his T-Shirt.

"You know I still have your jacket right?" I say breaking the silence.

"You do?" he asks.

I nod my head.

"Yeah I meant to give it back to you but. . ." I pause.

"But what chica?" He says starting to get closer to me.

"I just like the feel of it and the smell of it too."

"Oooooh you like the feel of it huh? Well do you like the feel of this?" He says placing his hand on my hip then slowly moves down to my butt but I catch it then move it away.

"Stop it." I say giggling.

I put my hands at the end of the T-Shirt then raise it up and took it off. When it was officially off I throw it against his face covering his face as I giggled Alex remove the shirt away from his face then looks at me then faces me an evil look. I took at couple step back a little smiling at him and a little scared of what is going to do.

"Alex? I don't like that look in your eyes." I said still stepping back to the door.

Alex moves slowly towards me still giving me that evil look when he gets close to getting officially out of the bed he quickly gets out of the bed and starts coming after me. I quickly turn around and started running down the hallway with Alex right behind me he was getting closer to me I tried to shake him off but he was to quick. He catches me then lifts me up spins me around I shrieked a little then started laughing and giggling then we ended up being in the living room when he puts me down we look into each other eyes and smiled. I take a couple of steps towards making him walk backwards to the sofa as we were walking he holds me close to him and when we were close enough to the sofa we stood still for a little bit he leans in to kiss me but once our lips touched for the briefest moment I push him onto the sofa and got top of him then I pinned arms next to his head. He smiles at me and I smile back at him.

"Wow mamacita I didn't know you were strong." He says.

I chuckle at him and shook my head with a little disbelief.

"I'm not Alex I know your were doing that on purpose." I say still smiling at him.

He raises his eyebrows up and down like he was planning on doing something.

"Your so silly Alex."

We both chuckle at each other then we looked at each other then we both realized that we were in this position in Ms. Peterson class when we both fell. I released Alex's wrists then sat straight up and put my hands on his chest.

"This is how it. . . ." I pause.

Alex nods his head.

I smirk at him then traced his lips with my fingers. He kisses them then I pulled my hand back.

"Um. . . .well I got to go." I say as I got off of him then started getting myself together.

"Brittany?" He says.

"Yes?"

Alex hesitates a little but when I looked at him he had this look like he did something wrong or he knows something bad is going to happen I walk over to him then cup his cheek and made him look at me.

"Alex what's wrong?" I asked.

He holds my hand onto his cheek then closes his eyes a little then looks back at me.

"I. . . ."

"What is it Alex?"

He takes a deep breath.

"I. . . . . . I just wish you could stay." He says.

I had a good feeling that he was not telling me the truth, but I'm not going to force him to tell me so I just went along with it.

"I know I wish I could but I can't. Believe me Alex I really do want to stay here with you." I say softly.

I move away from him and started heading for the front door. Once I got to the front door I turn my head and looked at Alex who is still sitting on the sofa with his head down like he was sad and his hand dangling from his knees. I started to feel bad I wish I could figure out what's wrong but since he loved me so much I decided to something him so he can have one more passion moment with me.

"Alex?"

Alex raises his head and looks at me. I open my arms and motioned him to come to me he knew what I was telling him to do so he gets up from the sofa then walks towards me slowly once he was close enough I cup his face then kissed him very passionately and in response he wraps his around me pulling me close to him he brushes my bottom lip with his tongue then our kissing turned hungry and then it turned into French kissing my hands explores around Alex's muscular body then I wrap my arms around his neck then he cups my butt then motion in a circular motion I moan against his lips I just really love this feeling with Alex he really knows how to love a girl. About 5 or 10 minutes later we remained in our melting sensation of kissing then we both pulled back from one another then looked into each others eyes and started breathing heavily.

"I love you." He says softly.

"I love you too Alex." I say giving a quick kiss one more time.

"Will I see you at school?" I ask.

Alex shakes his head.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I got suspended do to the fight with Collin." He says.

(Oh that son of a bitch) I thought to myself.

"Oh God I hate him." I say.

"Don't worry chica I will be back soon." He says brushing my hair back to my ear.

"Alright." I say softly.

"Okay well call me or text me when you get a chance baby." He says.

"Oh you know I will Alex." I say smiling at him.

I opened the front door then looked back at my love again I love him so much.

"Bye bae." I say.

He winks at me then blows a kiss just like he did at the nurse's office.

"Bye Brittany."


	18. Chp 18 Alex

**Alex**

I closed the door behind her and rest against the door and I started breathing heavily.

 **(Alex.)**

"Whoa."

 **(Brittany rests her back against the door on the outside as well.)**

"Whoa."

 **(Brittany starts walking home with a smile on her face.)**

I stood still for a minute still laying against the door then I slide down onto the floor still breathing heavily I was completely shocked about happened between me and her it was the most happiest thing I ever experience with her. Her lips were so soft and the taste of her lips was so damn good and the feel of her sexy body. . . . Oh damn my body feels numb now because I want to have her right now I just wish she didn't have to leave me but then again she had to go because I was thinking of something that probably would be the end of me and her but I shouldn't think about it really but I have to because I'm worried about what if she gets hurt? Or what if. . . Oh what hell I just had the girl of my dreams spend the night with me and I was able to hold her, kiss her and love her something I will never forget ever in my life but at that moment when she saw me she wanted to know what was wrong with me I couldn't tell her the truth I had to play it off like I was cool but she gave me one last passionate kiss to ease me and GOD I love her lips and her so damn bad I don't think I can live without her. I got up from the floor then started walking to my room when I got to the room I look at my bed and then I see my T-Shirt that I let Brittany use I walk over to my bed and grabbed the shirt and automatically I can smell the perfume combined with the pool water that she had on earlier then smell eases my nerves then I lay on the bed with the shirt still in my hands I placed the shirt next me then lay on my side and I try to imagine Brittany was still here but its no use I prefer the real her to be here with me. As I lay on my bed I try to go back to sleep for little I want to try to dream about my Angel I close my eyes and I let my head do the dreaming.

 **(Alex Dreaming.)**

 _Alex. . . . .Alex. . . . .Alex baby wake up._

 _A familiar voice is calling my name it's the sound of Brittany's voice I opened my eyes slowly and when they adjusted I saw Brittany laying next to me and she has her hand on my cheek and is caressing my cheek with her thumb and she's smiling at me._

 _"Brittany? Your here." I whisper._

 _"Yes Alex I'm here." She says back to me smiling._

 _I look around me to see where I was and then I realized we were in the park and we were laying on the ground on top of a blanket and looking at the stars. She puts her hand on my chest then starts drawing some kind of image on my chest with the tip of her finger then she slowly moves it up to my lips. I kiss her finger twice then she brushes my cheek with back of her fingers and in response I put my hands on her waist then wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She slowly puts her right leg over my waist and smiles at me._

 _"Damn baby girl. . . . you trying to be naughty?" I say seductively._

 _She giggles a little._

 _"You want me to naughty Alex?" She says in a sexy voice then gives me a soft, gently passionate kiss._ _My mouth drops open a little then I look into those beautiful blue sapphire eyes._

 _"Hell yeah I do." I say as I shift my weight and then getting on top of her._

 _She giggles again then smiles at me then cups my face. She looks at my lips then scan my body then returning to looking at my eyes she caresses my cheeks with her thumbs then pulls my face towards her our lips connected with one another then we started to have a make out session. I start grinding against her and in response she moans in my mouth which turned me on I wrap one of my arms around her body then slowly reach down to her butt. She arches her back in order from to reach her butt I squeeze her butt then without thinking she moves both of her hands away from my face down to my waist then she puts her hands on my butt and keeps her hands there. We both pull away from each other and we looked at each other and laugh and giggled while we both were giggling and laughing I laid my head on her collar bone still giggling but when the laughing died down I looked into Brittany's eyes again._

 _"Dios mio. . .Brittany what will I be without you?" I say softly._

 _She gives me a small smile._

 _"Without me Alex. . . . you will never this guy that I'm in love with." She says softly as she kisses my cheek gently._

 _I look back at her and smile then we continue our make out session about another 5 or 6 minutes or so. Then I pull away from her and look at her._

 _"Brittany?" I say a little nervous._

 _"Yes?" she says._

 _"There's something I have to tell you." I say as I get off of her and sit next her then bury face into my hands._

 _"What is it? What's wrong Alex?" She says as she sits up and moves closer to me and puts her hands on my wrists making me move them away from my face and making me look at her._

 _"What's wrong Alex?"_

 _I don't say a word for a while._

 _"Alex. . . .Do you love me?" She asks._

 _I immediately look at her._

 _"Yes! I do."_

 _"Do you want me?"_

 _"More than anything Brittany." I say as I cup her cheek and give her a passionate kiss on the lips._

 _She puts her hands on my chest as I continue to kiss her. I kept kissing her letting her know that I do want her and I do care for her and love her. When I pull my lips away from her lips I lay my forehead against hers and we both breath a little heavy._

 _"Wow Alex. . ." She says as she pauses._

 _"I do love you Brittany."_

 _"Okay. . .then tell me Alex please." She says._

 _I pull away from her and look into those blue eyes of hers._

 _"Brittany I think that we should-"_

 _Before I continue what I was about to say out of nowhere 8 guys popped out right in front of us and all of them where wearing black and I can tell they had weapons on them._

 _"OH MY GOD!" Brittany shrieks then wraps her arms around me._

 _"Well. . .well. . .well looky what we got here. It's the motherfucker who fucked with the wrong guys." One guy says._

 _"Oh there is his bitch too. She's a fine bitch too I want a piece of that ass like now." Another guys says._

 _My blood began to boil furiously, but then I notice that a couple of guys are starting to approach us quickly I look at Brittany._

 _"BRITTANY RUN NOW!" I scream._

 _Brittany quickly gets up and starts running but then guy runs after her I quickly get up and start chasing after him but 4 guys grabbed me and started punching me after they finished I felt really weak and then one guy wraps his arm around my neck and starts choking me then I felt a gun was pointed against my head then I automatically stopped moving because if I continued to move I knew that I would be dead._

 _"You really fucked with the wrong guy motherfucker." I hear one guy say laughing a little._

 _I look around then I see that Brittany had been caught by the other guys then they make her walk over to me right in front of me. I look her with fear in my eyes if these bastards hurt her I will furious._

 _"So this is your precious joy huh? She's a nice little piece of pussy." The guy says._

 _The other guys laugh a little. Brittany looks at the guys who is keeping the both of us hostage but when she sees a guy pointing a gun to my head she tries to get to me._

 _"No please don't hurt him!" I yells out the guy behind me._

 _"Oh don't worry precious we won't hurt him." The guy says as he walks over to her then brushes his fingers on her cheek._

 _Brittany flinches away then looks back at me._

 _"Your a fine lookin thang. How about you and I have sex right here right now?" The guy says to Brittany with a evil grin on his face._

 _"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I yell to the guy._

 _"Shut the fuck up motherfucker. Nobody was talking to your ass."_

 _But all of a sudden Brittany kicks the dude in crotch the dude collapse to the ground then she kicks his face then she stomps on the dude's foot that was holding her from behind then she pushes him away from her then she starts to ran to me._

 _"Over my body! ALEX!" She screams to me._

 _"KILL HER!" I hear the guy on the ground say._

 _"NO! DON'T! BRITTANY!" I scream._

 _Another guy gets in front of me draws a gun from his jacket points it a Brittany as she is running towards me._

 ** _(BANG! BANG! BANG!)_**

 _Brittany collapse to the ground and she is hardly moving but she breathing very low._

 _"NO BRITTANY!" I say a tears develop in my eyes._

 _Brittany looks at me with fear in her eyes then tears start to fall from her face._

 _"A-Alex. . . ." She says then closes her eyes._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **(Alex wakes up from his nightmare.)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sat straight up from my bed and started breathing very heavily. I look around my bed then I look down at my hand seeing my shirt that I let Brittany use then I look up then gently and slowly laid back on my bed looking at the ceiling then I laid my arm over my forehead and still breathing heavily.

"God no. . . . .please no." I say to myself as a tear falls from the corner of my eye.

I look over at my cell phone, I had the urge to call Brittany but I resisted I turned over and faced the wall then out of nowhere I started to cry. This is my first time crying and thank God there is no one here but me, because if my brothers were here they would start making fun of me or do something that piss me off but right now I'm by myself and right I'm in my feelings. Just thinking about that dream brought back to when I was little when my father was murdered right in front of me I remembered that day very well. There was blood all over his face but at first he didn't see me but once he realized I was there he didn't say a word to me. All I remember was he smiled at me then whispered the words to me.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"I love you Alejandro. . . . .My family is my life. I love you. . . .I love you."_

 _I was crying softly and whimpering as I whispered back to my father._

 _"Papi NO!"_

 _My father gave me a small smile and wink then I heard the gun go off._

 ** _(Bang!)_**

 _My father was dead right in front me and I continued to cry then I saw the guy who killed him I couldn't see his face because my tears were still in my eyes._

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

Tears were still falling from my eyes. I thought to myself for a while then I came to my senses.

"Brittany aren't met to be." I say to myself.

I can't be with her because it will only put her in danger and I don't want that nightmare to come to a reality I think I should break up with her but I still have feelings for her. God I don't know what to do now.


	19. Chp 19 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(Brittany walking home.)**

While I was walking home from Alex's house my whole body was tingling and was extremely numbed I could barely feel myself walking on my own two feet. God Alex really does have a spell on me because what we did this morning and last night was so amazing and wonderful. GOD I really have the urge to go back and just. . . .well I don't know I just wanna do something with him and keep him in my arms forever. When approached my house I walked up to my front door unlocked the door and opened it quietly when it was officially open it was dead silent in the house everyone was still sleeping. I closed the front softly but then I hear my parents bedroom room door open it was my dad.

"Oh shit!" I whisper to myself.

I looked down the hallway into the living room and as quiet as I could I tip toed down the hallway and hid in the closet that was still opened a little. I heard my dad walking downstairs and yawning like he just woken up from a very deep sleep once I was in the closet I closed it but not all the way I cracked it so I could see if my dad would go back upstairs. My dad dragged his feet to the kitchen and I watched him as he pasted by the closet where I was hiding in then once he was in the kitchen where I couldn't him and he couldn't see me I quietly opened the closet door and making sure that my dad didn't heard me I could hear making coffee and yawning. I headed for the stairs to my room but then I hear the bedroom door open again and this time it was my mother I saw her coming downstairs and she was still sleepy and her eyes was not adjusted yet. So as she was walking downstairs I headed upstairs quietly so she could not see or hear me slipping right past her. So when I slowly walked upstairs walking past her she sniffs a couple of times then her face gets a confused look.

"Is someone in here?" She says.

My heart began to race really fast then I sniff myself a few times then realized that Alex's sexy odor was still on me.

"Damn it." I said softly to myself.

"Where is that smell coming from?" My mom says.

I quickly ran upstairs then quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door locked it then turned the shower water on then I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Brittany are you there?" My mom says through the door.

"Yes I"m taking a shower mother. Can I have some privacy PLEASE?!" I say with a little attitude in my voice.

I took my clothes off then jump into the shower and stayed in the shower for about a good 30 minutes. When I was done I grabbed my towel wrapped myself up in it then brushed my teeth then opened the door when I officially opened the door my mother was standing right in front of me with her arms crossed and she was already dressed her hair was in a big bun and she was wearing a women's work suit with black high heels and red skirt and jacket and she was wearing cherry red lipstick and black eye linear.

"Why were you up so early Brittany?" She asks me.

"What?. . . . Now I can't wake up early if I want to? Are you telling me now you have control telling me what time I need to wake up?" I say crossing my arms as well.

"Brittany what are you hiding?. . . .What are you trying to pull?" She asks me in a determined voice.

"Nothing Mom. Why can't you just leave me alone and let me be a teenager?" I say in a annoyed voice.

"Because your my daughter and it's my job to know what you are doing."

"I couldn't sleep okay?" I say.

She furrows her eyebrows together a little like she was confused.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asks.

"Because I had nightmares. . . . ."

"About?" She says as chimes in a little.

"Collin beating the crap out of me!" I snap at her.

Her eyes widen then unfolds her arms then gives me a guilty look like she's ashamed when she found out about Collin beating me up, but what she doesn't know that Alex was there to rescue me from him and she will never know that either I will make sure of it.

"Look Brittany I am upset that Collin put his hands on you and he hurt you, but I thought you two had a thing?" She says.

"Yeah we did once. . . . . . that's no more mom." I say to her then walked pasted her and walked towards my room.

"Brittany I-"

"Mom please just go away right now I'm not in the mood. Okay?"

She shakes her head then goes downstairs and heads for the kitchen to meet with my dad. I opened my door to my room then see Shelley still in my bed sleeping I smiled and chuckled a little to see my sister still sleeping like a little baby. I grabbed my clothes then quickly changed and then walked over to Shelley and brushed her hair away from her face and then gently shook her to wake her up, but then I realized I shouldn't wake her she had a rough time just as I did so I decided to turn on a fan because was getting a little hot in my room so I turned on my fan then walked out of my room and closed the door and walked downstairs to my living room and laid on the sofa. About 15 mins later my mom and dad are heading out the door to go to work when my mom is the last person out the door she turns around and looks at me.

"Brittany?" She says.

"What?" I say looking at the TV.

She sighs then walks out and closes the door behind her. When I hear both cars gone from the garage I grabbed my phone then flipped it open then went to my messages to text Alex my body begins tingle again every time I think about Alex my body gets the chills and gets all goosy inside.

 _"Hey."_

I didn't get a quick reply from him. I wait about 20 mins then I feel my phone vibrate.

 _"Hey."_

 _"How are you?"_

 _"I'm okay I was just dreaming about you."_

When he texted me saying he dreamt about me I had this big cheesy smile on my face and I just lit like a bright light bulb.

 _"You were? What did you dream about me doing?"_

 _"You were. . . ."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I dreamt about me and you together. . . . .forever."_

Oh God this boy. . . .I extremely have the hots for and so does he have for me.

 _"Aww Alex you know that can happen right?"_

 _"Yeah it can but. . . ."_

 _"But what?"_

He doesn't respond back to me right away then I had a feeling something was wrong with him. I feel like something was bothering him so I decided to text him back.

 _"Alex are you okay?"_

Finally he respond back.

 _"I'm fine. . .um I got to go I will talk to you later. I-I love you bye."_

After he texted me that message now I knew something was wrong Alex is not being his loving self like he was this morning maybe I can talk to him when we get back to school, but before that happens i text Alex back.

 _"I love you too Alex. More thing anything in the world."_

After I said that to him something was twisting inside my stomach like I felt something bad or wrong was going to happen.

"But what?" I thought to myself.

 _"_


	20. Chp 20 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Few Days Later.)**

After my suspension from school because of that fight I had with Collin I return to school with fear flowing in my body because what I'm about to do today is something that I'm really going to regret for the rest my life. When I arrive to Chemistry class I see Brittany already sitting at our table when she looks at me she smiles at me but I don't smile back at her instead I give her a little guilty smirk. She looks at me with a worry look on her face as I walk over to sit by her I glance at Collin who is sitting next to Darlene Brittany's rival we both give each other a evil glare like we are about kill each other, but before Collin can say anything to me Ms. Peterson comes into the classroom.

"Hello Class. I hope you guys had a wonderful weekend."

Some of the other students answered her question but when I look over at Brittany she's looking down at her notebook writing something I want to know what she's writing about but when she sees me looking over at her I quickly turn away from her. She looks at me with a confused look wondering what's wrong with me I can see her at the corner of my eye she's about to say something to me but Ms. Peterson interrupts her.

"Class we have a new student and his name is Julius Hernández." Ms. Peterson says.

I look up to see the kid coming in our class, but once I see the new kid my eyes widen very wide I just couldn't believe it. It was the dude I got in fight with the other night when the guy walks he's wearing a red leather jacket and jet black baggy jeans and he's wearing a white T-Shirt underneath the jacket and wearing red and black Nikes. I hear some of the girls in the class saying he's hot, sexy, cute, gorgeous and all of that pathetic bullshit what they don't know is that he's dangerous punk. When he walks into the classroom officially he gives miss Peterson a white piece of paper then when he turns his head and he sees me he gives me a look like he wants to attack me I look back at him with the same look but when he looks at Brittany his face softens then he gives her a small smile. Brittany looks up from her notebook while her hand is on her cheek her eyes connect with Julius's and she gives him a confused look then gives him a small wave of her hand to him.

"Julius you can sit in the back with Andrew." Ms. Peterson says as she points to the back of the room by the window.

As Julius walks back to his seat he speaks to Brittany.

"Hey chica you look hermosa." He says then gives her a wink.

"Uh. . . .Thank you?" She says then looks back down back at her notebook.

As Julius walks back to his chair my eyes widen with anger as I watched him go back to his new seat I turn around and faced the front then I look over at Brittany who's looking back at me with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Alex what is with you?" She asks me with concern in her eyes.

"I want to talk to you after class ok?" I say in a low voice.

She nods her head slowly then looks at the white board when Ms. Peterson tells the class to pay attention. After chemistry class I see Brittany at her locker putting her textbooks away I walk up to her and lean against the locker next to hers when she closes her locker door she looks at me then leans against her locker and looks me.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asks.

"Come with me." I say as I grab her by the hand and walk her down the hallway then outside the school as we walk the crowd looks at us like I'm about to do something to her. Once we were outside I walk her to a little park that's across the street from our school I let go off her hand then stands still standing next to a tree I slowly turn around and face her she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Brittany I need to say something." I say.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asks as she gets closer to me putting her hands on my chest.

I grab her wrists then take a deep breath well this it and there's no turning back from this after this I know she will definitely hate me forever.

"Brittany we can't do this. We can't be together."

Brittany eyes widen with shock.

"Alex what are you talking about?" She asks in a confused voice.

"Brittany we can't have this relationship I don't want you anymore." I say.

"Alex your lying. This is not you. Someone is making you do this. Stop it. Your just saying this to push me away. You know you love me you kept telling me that all night on that weekend when I spent the night at your house." She says.

"I was lying to you Brittany. I never loved you I was just trying to have sex with you then leave you just like that." I say as I push her away from me.

She looks at me with shock and disbelief in her eyes and her eyes start to water and she covers her mouth.

"It's true Brittany." I say.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT ALEX!"

"YES I DO YOU BITCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! Your nothing to me, but a pathetic bitch who is easy to trick." I say as I turn around with my back facing her.

I could hear her starting to cry and I could tell that my harsh words really got to her and it also hurt me too, but I was trying so hard not to show it I really didn't want to do this but it's the only way to keep her safe from danger.

"WHY ALEX! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU BEING THE PERSON WHO IS TRYING SHATTER ME INTO PIECES?!" She screams at me.

I turn around face her and l give her the look like I could care less about how she feels right now when really deep down inside me this is really killing to hurt her like this.

"It's your fault for trusting me you skank ass hoe." I say.

She looks at me now with anger in her eyes but tears are still pouring down her cheeks then she walks toward me then grabs the back of my hair then pulls me in and she kisses me then wraps her arms around my neck and holds me very tight. I try so hard to keep my hands at my sides and I stand there like a statue to maintain this clinch my hands into fists to fight that I want to hold her in my arms. When she pulls away from the kiss and she looks at me I give her your-really-stupid-and-pathetic look when she sees that I'm really serious she shakes her head with disbelief.

"Why Alex?" She asks me in a soft voice.

I shook my head and turned away from her now my back facing her I stood there for a while then a breeze comes in making the moment like a movie scene where the guy leaves the girl he loved so much and breaks her heart.

"Goodbye Brittany." I say then walked away from her without stopping or looking back at her.


	21. Chp 21 Brittany

**Brittany**

 **(Author's Note: Hi guys I'm sorry I left you guys hanging on my story I have been very busy lately but I'm happy that you guys are enjoying my story. I will continue the story some more and I will try to make it really good for you guys :) Enjoy the rest of Our Special Chemistry ;) Another thing I noticed that I have made a couple of errors in my past chapters please forgive me for those.**

 _"Goodbye Brittany." (Alex's voice echoes in my head.)_

I stood there in the middle of the park by myself looking down at my feet then tears pour down my cheeks like a waterfall then I look up and see that Alex is almost out of sight I had the urge to run after him but something was telling me don't so as I watched him walking away from me he did not turn around and looked back at me. When he was completely out of sight and I didn't see him I fell on my knees and buried my face in my hands and began to cry really hard I could not believe he left me with a shattered heart and made me feel completely stupid, I trusted him and I fell in love with him but I was a complete idiot for falling in love with him. So about 10 minutes later I stopped crying looked up at the sky then I noticed that a storm was coming so I got up from the ground and started walking towards the school as I was walking I could not stop thinking about what Alex said to me it totally broke my heart deeply. When I got closer towards the school doors I heard someone call my name.

"Hey pretty girl! Wait! Please!" I hear someone say.

I turn around to see who was telling me to wait and I saw that new kid Julius Hernández he was running in my direction, I looked at him confused wondering what was he doing outside like did he see me and Alex talking or what?

"Hey Brittany can you hold the door please? he says as he runs towards me.

I look at him confused then I nodded my head then went inside the school then hold the door open for him. Once he was officially inside the building he leaned down then rested his hands on his knees and was breathing very heavily and I was watching him I kinda checked him out a little bit his skin was just like Alex's skin and he had long jet black curly hair and he was wearing a blood red leather jacket and jet black jeans and white Nike shoes, but the difference between him and Alex is that their faces are different Julius's face almost looks like Douglas Booth in a way but in a Mexican version. After about 5 minutes later when he finally caught his breath he looked up at me and we both made eye contact he slowly raised up without breaking the connection then he gave me a small smile. When I looked at that little smile I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Um. . . .What were you doing outside?" I ask.

"Huh?" He says acting like he didn't hear me.

I sigh then repeated myself.

"What were you doing outside?"

"Oh I was uh. . . .I was meeting with someone at there." He said as he scratches the back of his head making his hair move up and down.

I flashed him the yeah-right-whatever look then I turn my head to see if anybody was around to see us together especially if Alex was around. Oh fuck it he left me in pieces why should I give a shit what the hell he thinks so I turn around and faced Julius who is checking me out up and down then he puts his hands in his pockets then against the wall like his a cool bad boy with the sexy charms, but I have to admit he is fine looking and pretty gorgeous but the only thing that's killing me is that he reminds me of Alex and that's the struggle for me. As I look at Julius I give him a little smirk but I know what he was getting ready to try to do and that was flirting, but right now I don't have time that so I'm just going let him down gently and easy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I ask with concern in my voice.

"Because your so. . . . ." he pauses.

"What?" I say with a little attitude in my voice.

He chuckles a little then looks at the ground for a little bit then looks back at me.

"Your really gorgeous and beautiful." He says in a little sexy voice.

When I heard those words come from his mouth it really started making me think about Alex and goddamn it I really need to stop thinking about him because every time I think him it makes my heart shatter into more bits and pieces. I look at Julius then inhaled deeply then exhaled with stress a little.

"Thank you for the compliment but I heard those words before. Too many guys said those exact words to me a lot before but thank you though." I say as I turn around and started leaving but then I felt a hand grab my wrist and then I turn around a looked at Julius.

"No wait pretty girl." he says.

I turn around and faced him then he finally released my wrist. But I'm kinda shock that he doesn't know my name I thought he would have known by now who I am I guess.

"Um. . . . . I appreciate you calling me pretty girl but I have a name you know?" I say laughing a little.

He laughs then puts his other hand back in his pocket then leans back on the wall.

"I'm sorry it just that you really are pretty. But I'm sorry what is your name?" He asks.

"Brittany Elise. And you?"

"Julius Hernández nice to meet you." he says as he takes his hand back out of his pockets then puts it out for me to shake it.

I take his hand and we both shakes hands then we both looked into each other eyes and while we were looking into each other eyes I noticed that he had a twinkle in his eyes it was some what like he had stars in his eyes but his eyes were caramel brown. Once we stopped shaking each others hands there was a little awkwardness between us a little and then we both kinda blushed then I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Well I gotta get going. I go to go home." I say a little shy voice.

"Oh? Well. . . .okay. When can I see you again. . . .uh Brittany Elise?" He asks a little shy.

We both looked at each other then we both laughed at each other.

"Well you don't have to say my last name Julius Hernández." I say smiling at him.

We both laugh again.

"Okay." he says.

"Well I will see you around then?" he asks me.

"Yeah I will see you around." I say.

"Hey Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering do you want walk around the school tomorrow before class starts?" He says with a little hesitation.

In my head as much I wanted to say no to him but I really needed to stop thinking about Alex like immediately because he had shattered my heart into pieces but I didn't want to walk around feeling depressed all day so I might as well say yes.

"Sure ok." I say flashing him my angel smile.

His eyes widen a little then he blushes a little then smile back at me.

"Great I will see you tomorrow then? He asks.

I nod my head then I was getting ready to walk to my car but I quickly forgot it was raining.

"Oh god I totally forgot it was raining." I laugh to myself.

"Oh? Do you wanna use my jacket? I will walk you to your car." Julius says.

I look at him with shock then looked him up and down then I shook my head gently.

"Oh no thank you Julius it's okay." I say.

"Oh come on. . . . You don't want to catch a cold out there and get sick." he says as he walks over to me to give me his jacket.

"No really Julius don't-"

Before I could continue my sentence he put his red leather jacket over my shoulders and I had to admit it was pretty warm.

"There you go." he says smiling at me.

"Okay well thank you. . . .That's really sweet of you Julius." I say.

As he put the jacket on my shoulders he kept his hands on my shoulders then I turn to look at him then without realizing I was looking at his lips which looked so damn sexy and they look like you really want to kiss them then I noticed he was looking at my heart shaped lips as well then without realizing he leaned in a little but then I came back to common sense.

"Hey I gotta go Julius. Are you going to walk me to my car?" I ask him snapping him out of his daydream.

"oh yeah right. Let's go." He says.

We both walk to the door then once we spot my car we both counted to 3 to get ready and run to my car. Once we hit 3 ran out the door and headed for my car and once we got there I quickly unlocked my car door got in then started turning on my car. Once I was sitting in the driver's side I gave Julius's jacket, but then refuses to take it back.

"No you can keep it Brittany." He says.

After hearing him say I could his jacket it quickly reminded me about Alex how he said I could keep his jacket which made me realize that his jacket was still at my home in my room.

"No Julius take it. . . .I-I really don't want it. . . .no offense." I say.

"None taken." he says smiling.

He takes his jacket away from then quickly puts it on.

"Anyway I will see you tomorrow right?" He asks me again.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Your really desperate to hand out with me aren't ya?" I ask smiling.

He pauses a little then chuckles.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Well don't be that desperate boy. . . .No girl wants to hang out with a guy who's that desperate for her." I say with a little giggle in my voice.

"I will keep that in mind." He says.

"Alright see you tomorrow Julius."

"Goodbye Brittany."

I put my car in reverse then I drove out the school parking lot and headed home, but then something happened which I kinda figured out that was gong happen.

 _(Ah-Choo!)_

"Great. . . . .JUST GREAT!" I say to myself.


	22. Chp 22 Alex

**Alex**

When I arrived home from school I'm completely pissed off and some what upset and hurt. I can't believe I just broke the heart of the most beautiful girl in school and after telling her a BIG FAT STUPID LIE just to push her away from me so she could not get into danger it fucking killed me and as much I wanted to tell her the truth it took everything inside me to fight not telling her the truth, but after I left her there at the park I shattered my heart as well and I can never forgive myself for this ever. As I walk into my house I slammed the front door behind me and stormed into my bedroom then throw my backpack on the floor then collapsed on my bed covering my head with my pillow. Oh man this is fucking torture because I realize that her scent is still on my comforters and sheets just by the smell of her scent it reminds me what we almost did in this bed and how much we wanted to do it but she said wasn't ready for that yet which I can't blame her but over all what I did to protect her was worth it. I lay in my bed for a while and try to take a little nap but right before I could close my eyes I hear a knock on my door. I growl then I got up and started walking towards the door and when I reached the door my gut was twisting like I already knew who was at the door, I opened the door and when I saw who was standing right in front of me I just looked at that person with a plain face it was my ex-girlfriend Carmen Sanchez she's wearing black leather jeans, black V-neck t-shirt and with a cotton black punk rock jacket and her hair is down with little curls. But I have to admit she did looked damn sexy as hell but I can tell she's trying so hard to get back with me but it's not going to happen because she's the one who ruined the relationship between me and her but I just tolerate her sometimes.

"¿Qué quieres Carmen ? **(What do you want Carmen?)** " I say a little annoyed.

"Alex please I'm not here to cause anything I just thought that. . . ."

"You thought what?" I ask.

"Alex just thought maybe we can hang out for a while? Because I know that your never going to forgive me for what I did-"

"Your damn right Carmen. And while your added I will never forget it either." I say trying to make her feel guilty.

"Alex all I'm asking is can we please just hang out for a while I just want to talk to you that's all and just hang." She says almost begging in a way.

I stood there thinking about her offer then I finally agreed to it.

"Okay Carmen I will hang with you. . . . .But only for a while ." I say.

She smiles a little then steps back a couple of steps to let me get out the door. I walked out the front door and locking it behind me then I start walking with Carmen I walk by her side as we both walk down the street I have no idea where we are going but as we were walking she gets closer to me as we walk.

"Entonces, ¿qué querías hablar de Carmen ? **(So what you want to talk about Carmen?).** I say breaking the awkward silence between us.

Carmen sighs then finally speaks.

"Alex. . . .I uh. . . ."

She stutters with her sentences and barely lets her words, but she does this to try to get me to feel sorry for her but to be honest I don't have time for this shit.

"Carmen if your going to play your little shitty ass games with me then you better think again." I say very determined.

"No Alex please I'm sorry please. . . . .I just want to talk to you!"" She raises her voice and then begs a little like she's desperate.

"Then start talking damn it! Stop acting like your scared to talk to me you know damn well you never act all scared and innocent around me." I say facing her.

Carmen stops walking then faces me her chocolate eyes sparkle from the light of the sun.

"¿Qué es Carmen?" **(What is it Carmen?)**

"Alex please give me another chance I know I fucked up our relationship because I slept around on you and I know it was very stupid of me and foolish and I'm asking you can you please forgive me please." She says.

I rolled my eyes at her then I start walking away from her, but then she grabs my arm from behind.

"Alex please I'm begging you!"

I snap around and face with a angry look on my face.

"Carmen why should I give you another chance?! You took our relationship as a fucking joke! Then you have the fucking nerve to fuck with one of my friends in my house and on MY COUCH-"

"ALEX and I'm sorry that I did that but it wasn't my fault!"

I get frustrated because here she goes with the it's not my fault shit.

"BULLSHIT CARMEN! JUST BULL. . SHIT!" I say shouting at her.

"Alex please just forgive me please." She begs as tears develop in her eyes.

I calm down and relaxed my nerves.

"Look I will think about it Carmen. . .I just have to think about it okay?"

She sighs then nods her head slowly.

"Alex can I get a request from you please?" She asks me.

"¿Qué?" **(What?).**

She walks closer to me then out of no where gets on her tip toes then presses her lips against mine then wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her back but I keep my hands at my sides when she pulls back away from me she keeps her arms around my neck then she breaths softly then looks me.

"I just. . . .wanted to feel your lips again." she says.

"Well just know that that's not going to quickly change mind or make my decision right off the bat." I say giving her a plain stare.

"I know but that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She says then takes her arms off my neck then backs away from me.

"So I will see you around then Alex?" She asks me.

"Yeah see ya." I say.

Carmen steps back then leaves without saying another to me. I watch her walk away from me then I start walking back to my house thinking about what Carmen asked me and as I walk to my home I noticed I've seen a familiar person walking way ahead of me then when he stops and he turns his head to the right and I guess he could see me by the corner of his eye I recognized the person it was that Julius dude the one I got into a fight with the other night.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I thought to myself as I look at him with anger.

He looks down a alley then starts walking. I got curious about what was he up to so I start walking towards that direction and when I got closer to I slowed down my pace then I starting hearing some people talking while they were in the alley. I laid my back against the wall and stood there quietly and started listening to the conversation.

"Where the fuck have you been Julius?!" I hear a guy say.

"Dude I was taking care of some business. Don't lose you shit boy." Julius says.

"So what's up Julius what's going on?"

"Well you know that motherfucker I got into fight with the other night with those other assholes in the Latino Blood? He goes to the same school as me and we have the same class together." Julius says in a little angry voice.

"What the FUCK?!"

"Yeah!"

"Did you beat his ass Julius? Because the other night when he whipped your ass YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

My blood begins to boil very quickly just by listening to this conversation is really starting fire up my temper.

"Shut up Chris I know I could have killed him but I couldn't dumbass he knocked the knife out of my hand." Julius says.

"Chris?" I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Chris I got a plan to set him up and I know just how to do it." Julius says in a evil voice.

My heart begins to race while I felt my hands beginning to tremble a little bit.

"¿Y cómo exactamente se va a instalar esto Julius? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que va a funcionar?" **(And how exactly are you going to set this up Julius? I mean how do you know it will work?)**

 **(Author's Note: Hey sorry guys there was actually more to the conversation in this chapter but I don't know what happened some how it cut off the other half of it so now I have to rewrite it again sorry about that guys. But don't worry you guys I got you.)**


	23. Chp 23 Alex

**Alex**

 **(Few Days Later.)**

After my suspension from school because of that fight I had with Collin I return to school with fear flowing in my body because what I'm about to do today is something that I'm really going to regret for the rest my life. When I arrive to Chemistry class I see Brittany already sitting at our table when she looks at me she smiles at me but I don't smile back at her instead I give her a little guilty smirk. She looks at me with a worry look on her face as I walk over to sit by her I glance at Collin who is sitting next to Darlene Brittany's rival we both give each other a evil glare like we are about kill each other, but before Collin can say anything to me Ms. Peterson comes into the classroom.

"Hello Class. I hope you guys had a wonderful weekend."

Some of the other students answered her question but when I look over at Brittany she's looking down at her notebook writing something I want to know what she's writing about but when she sees me looking over at her I quickly turn away from her. She looks at me with a confused look wondering what's wrong with me I can see her at the corner of my eye she's about to say something to me but Ms. Peterson interrupts her.

"Class we have a new student and his name is Julius Hernández." Ms. Peterson says.

I look up to see the kid coming in our class, but once I see the new kid my eyes widen very wide I just couldn't believe it. It was the dude I got in fight with the other night when the guy walks he's wearing a red leather jacket and jet black baggy jeans and he's wearing a white T-Shirt underneath the jacket and wearing red and black Nikes. I hear some of the girls in the class saying he's hot, sexy, cute, gorgeous and all of that pathetic bullshit what they don't know is that he's dangerous punk. When he walks into the classroom officially he gives miss Peterson a white piece of paper then when he turns his head and he sees me he gives me a look like he wants to attack me I look back at him with the same look but when he looks at Brittany his face softens then he gives her a small smile. Brittany looks up from her notebook while her hand is on her cheek her eyes connect with Julius's and she gives him a confused look then gives him a small wave of her hand to him.

"Julius you can sit in the back with Andrew." Ms. Peterson says as she points to the back of the room by the window.

As Julius walks back to his seat he speaks to Brittany.

"Hey chica you look hermosa." He says then gives her a wink.

"Uh. . . .Thank you?" She says then looks back down back at her notebook.

As Julius walks back to his chair my eyes widen with anger as I watched him go back to his new seat I turn around and faced the front then I look over at Brittany who's looking back at me with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Alex what is with you?" She asks me with concern in her eyes.

"I want to talk to you after class ok?" I say in a low voice.

She nods her head slowly then looks at the white board when Ms. Peterson tells the class to pay attention. After chemistry class I see Brittany at her locker putting her textbooks away I walk up to her and lean against the locker next to hers when she closes her locker door she looks at me then leans against her locker and looks me.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asks.

"Come with me." I say as I grab her by the hand and walk her down the hallway then outside the school as we walk the crowd looks at us like I'm about to do something to her. Once we were outside I walk her to a little park that's across the street from our school I let go off her hand then stands still standing next to a tree I slowly turn around and face her she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Brittany I need to say something." I say.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asks as she gets closer to me putting her hands on my chest.

I grab her wrists then take a deep breath well this it and there's no turning back from this after this I know she will definitely hate me forever.

"Brittany we can't do this. We can't be together."

Brittany eyes widen with shock.

"Alex what are you talking about?" She asks in a confused voice.

"Brittany we can't have this relationship I don't want you anymore." I say.

"Alex your lying. This is not you. Someone is making you do this. Stop it. Your just saying this to push me away. You know you love me you kept telling me that all night on that weekend when I spent the night at your house." She says.

"I was lying to you Brittany. I never loved you I was just trying to have sex with you then leave you just like that." I say as I push her away from me.

She looks at me with shock and disbelief in her eyes and her eyes start to water and she covers her mouth.

"It's true Brittany." I say.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT ALEX!"

"YES I DO YOU BITCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! Your nothing to me, but a pathetic bitch who is easy to trick." I say as I turn around with my back facing her.

I could hear her starting to cry and I could tell that my harsh words really got to her and it also hurt me too, but I was trying so hard not to show it I really didn't want to do this but it's the only way to keep her safe from danger.

"WHY ALEX! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU BEING THE PERSON WHO IS TRYING SHATTER ME INTO PIECES?!" She screams at me.

I turn around face her and l give her the look like I could care less about how she feels right now when really deep down inside me this is really killing to hurt her like this.

"It's your fault for trusting me you skank ass hoe." I say.

She looks at me now with anger in her eyes but tears are still pouring down her cheeks then she walks toward me then grabs the back of my hair then pulls me in and she kisses me then wraps her arms around my neck and holds me very tight. I try so hard to keep my hands at my sides and I stand there like a statue to maintain this clinch my hands into fists to fight that I want to hold her in my arms. When she pulls away from the kiss and she looks at me I give her your-really-stupid-and-pathetic look when she sees that I'm really serious she shakes her head with disbelief.

"Why Alex?" She asks me in a soft voice.

I shook my head and turned away from her now my back facing her I stood there for a while then a breeze comes in making the moment like a movie scene where the guy leaves the girl he loved so much and breaks her heart.

"Goodbye Brittany." I say then walked away from her without stopping or looking back at her.


End file.
